A trickster's old friend
by drade666
Summary: The trickster is trouble but when the crimson haired demoness gets involved it's a new level of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

A hunter who killed for cash…in Dean's mind this was the lowest thing he could ever think of someone doing Ever! Dean skimmed his eyes over the 6'5 hunter excuse me huntress in front of him who was staring him down…yeah a women was actually getting the better of Dean Winchester! Drade wasn't just any huntress though she was a very powerful…something, Dean actually didn't know what she was but he did know she wasn't human after all nothing human could do the things she could.

Drade was 6'5 with a muscular yet elegant figure complimented by a face that Dean was almost positive could either make you melt or kill you with a single look. Her eyes where a brilliant emerald green that shone just like polished stones in the sunlight and the only thing that was more brilliant was that crimson red hair of hers which looked like someone dumped a bucket of blood over her head. Drade wore a golden brown – leather trench coat constantly done up by the second button done to the midway point on her allowing the bottom to flare slightly when she walked or ran. Under the trench there where hints to a small black tank or tube top and to top it all off she wore tight deep navy blue jeans with slight yellow stitching along the pockets and sides finally she wore a set of black knee high – high heel boots.

Dean couldn't help but be intimidated by the very confident women in front of him as she stared back at him for making another stupid comment of something she'd said. Dean and Sam were not easily intimidated but Drade was one of those people that just scared the piss out of them, which meant they never really wanted to cross her, but now it looked like they'd crossed into her _turf _again; not good. The boys had found themselves in the small town after discovering a story about the local collage professor taking a nose dive out a 3rd story window not such a big deal but there was more word of a campus legend having maybe pushed him out instead. So Dean and Sam found their way to the collage but on the way they found Drade already there.

Drade was just like them but she charges for her serves and if someone can't pay up they die too or if there's a problem but no one asks for her help she simply leaves the problem behind having no sympathy for whom ever may die because of it after all to Drade this is a business not a charity. Since there first encounter during a Wendigo hunt Dean hasn't liked the smug huntress much as she often drives them out of wherever she's hunting plus she charges for saving people which to Dean is most defiantly wrong!

"Relax boys" Drade says in smooth voice still staring at Dean intensely

"I'm not here to drive you out of my turf. I'm not even on a hunt here anyways so please have at her" Drade says simply finally breaking eye contact with Dean looking instead over to Sam who can pretty much look her straight in the eye.

"Then why are you here?" Sam asks meeting Drade's gaze

"Because I'm going on a hunt about 2 towns north but decided to pop in for some of the grub around here it's the best" Drade says matter of factually to the boys who look a little surprised yet relieved that they can stay here and investigate the issue at hand.

With a wave of her hand Drade finally walks past the boys down the street until disappearing into a back ally. One week later Sam and Dean had been having a crappy week trying to get to the bottom of the collage murders which were rapidly stacking up but they still didn't even know what they were up against so after calling Bobby for backup they searched the sewers for what they had concluded was alligators which had killed another person on campus. When Dean finally pops up he goes to his precious impala only to find someone has let the air out of the tires bending the rims and near it a money clip with the letters S.W engraved into it.

Dean quickly confronted Sam unaware of the presence that had been following him. Sam denied having anything to do with the Dean's car although his brother didn't believe him. Dean held up the money clip causing Sam to flip telling Dean to give him back his money; Dean being the child he was though refused to give it back only to find Sam tackling him to the bed flailing to retrieve that which was his. Suddenly the door to the motel room opened as a familiar figure walked through it.

"WHOA! WHOA! BOYS!" shouted a familiar female voice from the door

"Drade!" Dean shouted with surprise as Sam crawled off of Dean allowing him to get to his feet.

"What in the world is wrong with you two?" Drade asked a disappointed frown on her face

"Oh nothing Sam's just a Jerk!" Dean shouted at his brother who began arguing back until Drade separated them physically with her hands

"Hey that's enough! You two need a time out!" Drade shouted shoving them to opposite sides of the room quite easily. Drade's sudden show of strength momentarily stops the boys bickering causing them to stare in shock because Drade hadn't really moved rather she'd stood there in the middle between them both arms outstretched with one hand on each of there chests holding them back quite a task considering Sam and Dean's weight advantages.

"You know it's when you do things like this that it scars the piss out of me, right?" Dean says as he eases back from Drade's hand while Sam does the same his face clearly agreeing with Dean's accusation.

"Yeah well you should be" Was Drade's response after she lowered her hands placing them in the pockets of her trench once she was sure the boys weren't going to kill each other that is.

To ensure the boys behaved Drade stuck around until Bobby showed up. An hour passed each of the boys taking to opposite sides of the room clearly annoyed with one another although they refused to discuss it.

"Hey do you mind not eating _those _on _my _bed!" Sam finally broke the silence as Dean scooped a large peace of chilly up with his fries

"No I don't mind" He retorted as he popped them into his mouth

Sam scowled at Dean before going back to his books he'd been reading about their current case.

"How's the research going?" Dean asked sarcastically already knowing the answer

"You know how it's going? Slow! You know how it would go a hell of a lot faster?" Sam retorted before answering his own question as Dean raised an eyebrow "If I had my COMPUTER!"

Dean nodded his head in an _I new you were going to say that _kind of way as he went back to eating his chilly cheese fries.

"Could you please turn that crap down?" Sam shouted after only a few moments after the previous comment

"Oh yes! Absolutely" Dean said moving the dial on the mint green radio sitting beside him but instead of down he turned it up louder.

"You know maybe you should go somewhere for a little while!" Sam shouted over the music

"That's a great idea, Id love to go somewhere but unfortunately I can't cause MY CARS ALL SCREWED TO HELL!" Dean shouted standing from the bed now

Drade had simply been watching the boys little bitch-fit but now that Dean was standing she moved as well in case she needed to intercede again however at that moment the 3 of them heard a knock at the door. Sam moved to see who it was then turned giving an almost relieved look to both Drade and Dean before opening the door.

"Howdy boys" greeted Bobby as he stepped into the apartment then stopped when he saw Drade

"Well hello missy" Bobby said hesitantly he assumed who she was by the way both Dean and Sam had described her in the past.

"Don't missy me! My name is Drade boy" Drade retorted arrogantly

"BOY! Hell if I'm a boy I hate to see what you call a man" Bobby scoffed back

"Trust me compared to me you're a boy" Drade threw right back as she grabbed a kitchen chair swirling it around on one leg before straddling it placing both elbows on the top for her chin to rest on that smug smile plastered across her face.

"Ha well anyways what's up with you too idgits?" Bobby finally asked turning away from Drade who had obviously ended the current conversation.

"Hey Bobby we just needed a little help on this case we weren't sure you'd believe us though so…" Sam trailed off as Bobby picked it up

"Well I can believe a LOT" Bobby emphasized

"I know it's just we've never seen anything like it" Sam said

"So we needed a fresh pair of eyes" Dean finished Sam's thought for him

"And you couldn't have asked me?" Drade asked as she raised an eyebrow with a frown across her face now.

"No offence we don't trust you" Dean said bluntly

"Fair enough" Drade said simply shrugging her shoulders in understanding

"Why are you here?" Bobby finally asked taking a seat on the end of what is supposed to be Dean's bed.

"I was passing through town then I found the boys here who told me what they were up to. Shortly afterwards I was going to leave but they have peaked my interest thought it'd be fun so I stalked them for a little while." Drade explained

"Yeah but why do it at all?" Sam asked suddenly realizing that she had just kind of shown up

"Honestly? Even someone like me gets bored so I decided to see how much fun this really could turn into especially since my next job is only an hour away and I still have 1 week to go before the dead line so I'm not worried about it. This is way more entertaining" Drade smirked again one arm resting on the chair with the others hand resting on her cheek now.

"Glad we could be such a source of entertainment for you!" Dean growled at her

Drade didn't comment out loud but in her head she couldn't help but think, "Not just for me, he still knows how to make my day". Dean and Sam began telling their story consisting of slow dancing aliens, philandering professors and alligators in the sewers. Sam and Dean had been angry at each other because Sam thought Dean had taken his computer and Dean thought Sam had let the air out of his tires Bobby suddenly put 2 with 2 figuring out what they were dealing with meanwhile Drade had figured it out the moment she'd seen the boys arguing in the apartment before Bobby even arrived but she couldn't help but hear the story it made her grin every time she heard one of the ridiculous pranks.

"Okay I've heard enough!" Bobby stopped the boys who were getting into an argument again

"First off Sam, Dean didn't touch your computer" Bobby started

"But…I…" Sam protested before being shushed by Bobby

"And Dean, Sam did not touch your car" Bobby finished

"YEAH!" Sam said smugly giving Dean an (I told you so) look before Bobby continued

"If both you boys had thought to pull your heads out of your asses it all would have been pretty clear" Bobby continued

"What would have?" Dean asked

"What your dealing with" Bobby said both Sam and Dean gave looks at each other before confessing they still didn't know.

"A trickster" Drade's voice chimed from behind Bobby as she still sat on her chair grinning both eyebrows raised her arm wasn't really supporting her chin any longer rather it was now in light fist her chin was resting on the forearm slightly like she slid off it.

"That's right, these things create mayhem and mischief as easy as breathing and it's got you so turned around…" Bobby began

"Laptop" Sam said

"Tires" Dean said

"It knows your on to him plus the victims fit the criteria as well, Tricksters target the high and mighty knocking them down a peg or two" Bobby explained

"Usually with a sense of humor too, kind of like deadly pranks" Drade added standing finally from her chair then swiveling it around before sliding it back to where she'd taken it.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are they spirits, demons?" Dean asked

"More like demy gods, they're immortal and can create things out of thin air that are as real as you and me" Bobby explained further

Drade let a out a small huff sound in the back of her throat and thought " Not always" plastering that grin across her face once more.

"Bobby what do these things look like?" Dean asked out of the blue

"Lot's of things but human mostly" Bobby answered simply shrugging his shoulders

"And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?" Dean posed the question to Sam who furrowed his brow in thought for a moment then realization struck him too.

"The janitor!" They both said simultaneously

The boys set their plan for the next morning offering Drade to join them but she swiftly refused saying she really should finish her business then get moving however that wasn't the real reason for her wanting to leave …

MEANWHILE…

The apartment was classily decorated in playboy fashion, obnoxious checker pattern tiles on the floor, bright red walls with just as tacky furniture to decorate it. In a large red arm chair sat a man reading the world weekly news until he set it aside giving a couple of sharp whistles to summon a small jack Russell terrier to his lap. Happy to oblige the small black patched dog wagged happily as it jumped to meet its master's lap.

"Could you eat? I could eat" The man said cupping the dog's head in his hands

"Come on" He said placing the dog on the floor as he stood from the chair

He was about 5'5 or so with dirty blonde hair slicked back slightly while a couple of pieces fell forward into his face, fairly well built not buff or anything but still easy on the eyes wearing a white muscle shirt with metallic red (shiny) boxers on. He carried his champagne glass over to a counter filled with sweets of all kinds.

"Hmm, Something's missing," He said to himself while he looked over the large assortment of goodies but just as he was about to conger 2 beautiful supermodels his doorbell rang. The man crinkled his forehead with a questioning frown on his face wondering who could possibly be calling at this time of night. Nonetheless he walked over to the door and opened it then his jaw hit the floor.

"Hello Gabe" Drade said coyly a smirk on her face as she leaned against the door frame

"Well hellooo Drade" Gabe sang out after getting over the shock of seeing her

"My, my it's good to see you too" Drade said scanning Gabe up and down with her eyes before raising an eyebrow. Gabe opened the door wider then waved her in which she complied walking into the apartment so fantastically decorated.

"So how have you been?" Drade asked as she took in all that was the apartment

"Is that all you can say when we haven't seen each other in…how long?" Gabe finishes as he moves back towards the sweets table.

"Yeah well I was busy" Drade said moving now to the opposite side of the same sweets counter her high heel boots clicking gracefully across the tile and hard wood floors.

"Too busy to even say good bye?" Gabe said sounding a little hurt

"Yes well I have been looking for you but you didn't exactly call either…hmm" Drade told him taking a finger of whipping cream off the top of a strawberry short cake sitting in front of her and placing it in her mouth.

"Well maybe if you'd left a number after the war ended I could have" Gabe said now focused on the finger she was licking suggestively.

"Right now why didn't I do that again? …Oh yes because I was busy being MIA" Drade stated sarcastically as she now moved around to the side where Gabe was.

"Okay well I guess I can forgive you" Gabe stated looking up at Drade (she is 6 foot after all) who looked back into his honey brown eyes.

"Good because I would fall apart if my favorite trickster didn't like me anymore" Drade said in a slight mocking tone as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"How can I stay mad at you after all if you really didn't like me you could just kill me?" Gabe said with a smirk

"Your fortunate that you're good in bed" Drade scoffed her eyes really scanning him now

"Speaking of which, care to join me?" Gabe asked pointing in the direction of the bedroom.

"Why the hell not, for old times sake" Drade said before finally engulfing Gabe's mouth with hers. Before they new it Drade and Gabe were tumbling around on his king sized water bed they're hands everywhere but when Gabe was slowly sliding his hand along Drade's collar bone he felt something odd that made him stop.

"What the hell is that?" He said suddenly

"What? Why'd you stop?" Drade asked puzzled her hand still tightly clasped to Gabe's ass. He didn't respond only moved the sheets down slightly you see Gabe had simply wished their cloths away once they'd crawled into bed not even looking at Drade before tumbling through the covers with her now as he moved the sheets to just above her breasts he saw what he'd touched…

"A scar?" Gabe questioned now realizing the scar went farther then that. Drade just frowned slightly turning her head to the side as Gabe began to drag his hand slowly down the length of the scar feeling it's smoothness in comparison with her skin. When he reached the end of it the expression he gave to Drade was a combination of shock, horror, and confusion all rolled into one. The scar ran the entire length of Drade's torso up between her breasts then split both ends ending along her collarbone on either side.

"Just don't ask" Drade said sternly in a way Gabe new meant he wouldn't get any if he asked about the scar so he didn't for now.

A few hours later Drade was putting her pants back on when Gabe rolled to watch the sight when that same look of horror, shock and confusion flashed on to his face once more staring at Drade's back he could see four perfectly round scars matching in Colour to the one on her torso indicating they were inflicted the same time.

"So we going to talk about those scars now?" Gabe asked pryingly

"Nope" Drade said flatly as she grabbed her Kevlar black tube top from the floor sliding it on before turning around to face Gabe. He was lying on his side leaning on one arm with the other draped down his side with the covers just to his waist exposing his entire upper torso.

"Wasn't that the deal?" Gabe teased

"No I'm not going to indulge you this time" Drade said yanking a knife holder onto her left leg.

"They weren't there the last time we slept together," Gabe said pushing it a little

"I know that's because I received them after the wars" Drade said vaguely not wanting to elaborate now sliding a sheathed sword into her belt.

"Drade…What happened?" Gabe finally asked flatly

"Nothing of import now you should watch out the Winchesters are going to try and stake you for killing those people later today" Drade warned getting off the previous topic

"Ah those mutton heads are no threat trust me" Gabe assured her as he too took the hint and changed the subject not wanting to be killed right there for pushing too hard. Drade threw her golden brown trench over her arms then did it up perfectly covering the horrid scars on her body.

Later that day…

"Sorry I'm dragging a little ass this morning guys, I had quite the night last night" the trickster said locking the door to the janitor's locker room behind him before climbing up the stairs with Sam and Dean behind him

"Lots of sex! If you catch my drift" The trickster finished his thought wiggling his eyebrows at them

"Yeah kind of hard not to" Dean scowled

The game plan was this Sam and Dean for the second time had returned to the school posing as electric technicians claiming they were wiring up some offices for various equipment. They claimed that the upper levels need to be wired now but that was a simple distraction, which Dean was to carry out while Sam returned to the janitor's locker room to snoop through the lockers looking for any thing pointing to the janitor being the trickster. After leaving using the ridicules excuse that he left something in the truck Sam found in the locker of the janitor a world weekly newspaper hinting that he was indeed their man.

"Look I'm just saying simply because he reads the world weekly news doesn't mean he's our guy! I mean you read it too," Sam pointed out to Dean as they walked down the stairs leading from the collage lecture hall to the parking lot.

"He's our guy trust me" Dean insisted

"Maybe but I think we need a little more proof before you barge in there stacking the man!" Sam yelled

"Okay the other thing Bobby mentioned was that these things have a real sweet tooth and a metabolism like an insect" Dean prompted

"Well I didn't find any candy bars or sugar," Sam pointed out

"Yeah well you probably missed something" Dean insisted again

"No I didn't Dean cause I don't miss things" Sam argued back

"Oh that's right I forgot because your mister perfect" Dean shot back

"What? Are you seriously still pissed at me cause of what the trickster did?" Sam asked annoyed Dean simply shifts his gaze from Sam's.

"Look…Just stay here keep an eye on the janitor so I can check out his place. Okay?" Sam inquired

"OKAY?" Sam asked again making sure Dean wouldn't do anything stupid until he got back

"OKAY!" Dean agreed eventually

Mean while The trickster had been watching the whole skeptical from a window on the second floor and he new that Dean wouldn't be able to resist for very long so he eventually went off to prepare a little surprise for the hunter.

Sure enough later that evening Dean did end up rushing into the lecture hall by himself confronting the Trickster head on but little did the trickster know that it was all apart of the plan. The fight had been a trick to distract him while Sam and Bobby snuck around back with stacks poised. With a bob of his head the trickster showed his approval of the trick that had taken even him off guard until he summoned up a chainsaw wielding murder to take on Bobby and Sam while Dean was being wailed on by the two barely dressed women that had been a piece offering a few moments ago. The trickster was completely enjoying the show but he wasn't the only one for sitting up in the projection area the red headed huntress Drade watching Gabe work to her satisfaction.

"Huh, Dean! Dean, Dean, Dean I really did NOT want to do this" The trickster said standing from his seat moving closer to Dean who was now on the floor between the first two rows of seats. Sam grabbed the stake closest to him tossing it to Dean who then promptly plunged it into the trickster's chest.

"Yeah me neither" Dean admitted pulling the stake out and pushing the body back into the seats.

The boys with Bobby took off out of the lecture hall before anyone could see what they had done little did they know someone already had. Drade walked slowly down the stairs her heeled boots making muffled clicking sounds along the carpeted tile until she was by the row of chairs containing the body of the trickster. At first she looked a little sad looking onto the body of her friend then the sound of heavy work boots were heard behind her and a smile curved up from the corners of her mouth as she turned to face the sound.

"Fun over already?" Drade asked as she turned to face none other than Gabe still alive and well

"Nope it's just starting" Gabe said as he took a bite of the chocolate bar he had in his hands while waving the carbon copy of himself away.

Drade simply gave a slighted laugh under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

_**More mysteries at the mystery spot**_

Drade pulled up to the motel room on her less conspicuous crimson red pocket motorbike with black accents. Drade kicked the kickstand down then planted her foot firmly on the ground before removing her black helmet with golden Celtic designs all over it, letting her crimson hair fall free. Sam and Dean walked out of the motel room they were staying in to meet with Drade in the parking lot, Sam immediately started drooling over the crimson bike Drade was sitting on with her helmet tucked neatly under her arm.

"Like what you see Sammy?" Drade asked smoothing a hand over the gas tank of the bike doing her best to stave off direct eye contact from Dean seeing as she was still pissed at him.

"Wow! That's an amazing bike!" Sam said his eyes practically popping out of his head

"Thank you, now about the case…" Drade trailed off hinting she needed some more information.

"Right um…here" Sam stated handing her a folder filled with everything they'd gathered so far about doctor Hassle back. Drade set her helmet on the gas tank then took the folder from Sam before opening it to rest on top of the helmet.

"This is all you have?" Drade asked looking through the folder

"Yep afraid so…now you know why we called you" Sam pointed out

"Okay well give me a little time and I'll see what I can dig up for you" Drade informed them still directing everything at Sam as much as possible.

"Excuse me! I'm here too you know" Dean said a little annoyed at being ignored

"And your point would be?" Drade asked not even looking up from the folder in her hands.

"Fine, I get it! Bitch" Dean muttered under his breath

"What?" Drade asked finally looking up through her bangs at him

"Nothing" Dean muttered again as he looked away

"Very well, I'll be back when I have something" Drade said before tucking the folder into one of her saddlebags and putting her helmet back on.

Later….

Drade drove down the road to a fancier hotel where she booked a room then walked up to it. Drade removed her helmet setting it on the island in the kitchen of the room she'd booked before setting the folder down in front of her helmet. Drade sighed heavily as she shrugged off her trench coat then ran a hand threw her hair as she walked over to a fully stoked mini bar to pour a drink. Drade poured some vodka in to a crystal tumbler with ice then walked back to the folder on the counter, opening it as she leaned on the counter with the vodka still in hand, her hips canting to the right slightly as she shifter her wait to her right foot. Drade read about how Doctor Hassle back had disappeared in the local mystery spot after visiting it but the thing was other then that the boys really didn't have much on him and was about to pull out her cell phone to start making inquiries when a knock at her door startled her. Drade straightened up then walked up to the door looking through the peep hole only to have a huge smile cross her face after doing so, she opened grabbed the door knob to open the door.

"Hello, Gabe" Drade stated with a huge smile on her face after opening the door

"Hey Drade, how's it hanging?" Gabe asked with a smile on his own face

"So, what can I do for you?" Drade asked gesturing for him to come in

"Well I was passing through town when who should I see but the Winchesters" Gabe stated walking in after Drade while she took a sip out of the tumbler in her hand.

"Yeah their in town for a job" Drade informed Gabe

"I see, well you know I do owe them for trying to kill me and I hear that you…have a little bone to pick with them now or at least with Dean" Gabe inquired not subtly at all

"I am pissed at Dean, I put my trust in him and he betrayed me but Sam doesn't deserve that wrath…drink?" Drade asked after explaining as she stood in front of the mini bar again

"No thanks, I'm good, so would you be interested in a little…Dean punishment?" Gabe asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Perhaps? What did you have in mind?" Drade asked turning back to face Gabe

"I was thinking maybe a little trick to teach Sam a lesson" Gabe stated his voice serious

"Are we referring purely to Dean to hell or are we talking bigger lesson here?" Drade asked as she swigged her vodka

"What?" Gabe asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"You know what I mean," Drade stated not buying what he was selling for dumb

"Perhaps a little bit of both" Gabe responded plainly

"I'm in" Drade finally said after thinking for a moment

Later the next day…

Drade stood outside a diner watching as Sam and Dean walked inside to get breakfast before closing her eyes in concentration. A purple snake-like shadow circled up her legs changing her figure, clothing and appearance as it passed over every inch of her until her appearance was one of a typical businesswoman. Drade's part in the little joke was simple watch until the signal was given then follow Gabe to the next step then help him with the final step as well. The boys went through the motions of ordering breakfast while Drade sat on a bench outside reading a newspaper waiting for the signal that she was to make her move. Sam noticed every detail about the diner like he usually did when in strange places from the cashier who handed change to the old man when they walked in saying "drive safely Mr. Pickett to the waitress Doris telling the homeless man, Cal that he couldn't stay unless he ordered something even right down to every word Dean said or ordered in this case.

"So did Drade dig up anything yet on the missing professor?" Dean asked after ordering the Tuesday special 'pig in a poke' with a coffee.

"Nothing yet or I don't think so anyway" Sam stated furrowing his brow in obvious thought.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused

"Well, uh Drade hasn't called me back yet so I would assume she hasn't got anything yet" Sam guessed

"Okay, then what do we do in the mean time?" Dean asked as their coffees and some hot sauce.

"Two coffees, black and some hot sauce for the…. whoops! Crap!" Doris cursed as she dropped the hot sauce on to the ground and the bottle shattered. Dean and Sam just nod in her direction as she yells clean up towards the back of the diner then leaves.

"Anyway I figure we should go look into this Broward county mystery spot," Sam said continuing their previous conversation.

"Why?" Dean asked taking a swig of coffee

"Cause that's the last place he was seen right? Figure it's worth a little investigating" Sam stated also taking a swig of his coffee.

"Okay it all seems a little too X-files to me but we'll go tonight get ourselves a nice long look" Dean stated just as their order arrived.

Drade kept her eyes trained on the doors to the diner until a man in a Grey suit came out chewing on a toothpick. Drade smirked as he passed by her placing a note subtly on her lap that read: _meet me at the mystery spot later tonight; they'll be there. _Drade carefully folded the paper to set beside her then stood up to walk off in the same direction as the man in the Grey suit. Later that night Sam and Dean both entered the mystery spot with flashlights while Sam also carried an EMF reader to see what he could find but it wasn't going off at all. Little did either of them know that Drade was lurking in the shadows with Gabe watching them before finally turning to Gabe with a smirk.

"You got this?" Gabe asked

"Of course" Drade said with a scoff as she changed her form again, this time into the owner of the mystery spot with a shotgun. Drade suddenly appeared behind the boys startling them with the shotgun drawn threatening to shoot as she played the part of a jumpy owner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The owner (Drade) asked as he cocked the gun

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, we can explain" Dean stated pointing his gun away in surrender so as not to spook the obviously jumpy owner.

"You robbing me?" The owner (Drade) asked moving the gun to point towards Sam

"Look nobody's robbing you, calm down" Sam insisted trying to get the situation under control

"DON'T MOVE!" The owner (Drade) barks as he points the gun back at Dean who was starting to move.

"Just putting the gun down" Dean stated making slow deliberate movements as he started lowering his gun to the ground. The owner (Drade) shoots seemingly by accident but Drade actually did pull the trigger on purpose as part of the whole little ploy but still played her part acting shocked as it happened.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed running to his brother

"Call 911!" Sam exclaimed again looking back at the owner (Drade) who took the opportunity to lay it on thick making a huge smile come to the trickster's face in the shadows.

"I didn't mean…" The owner (Drade) said almost in a whisper

"NOW!" Sam barked as he still held Dean in his arms, bleeding from a shot to the chest. The owner (Drade) ran out of sight only changing back once out of sight of the boys, meeting the trickster, Gabe around the corner with applause sounding from him for a performance well played.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, not like this…" Sam trailed off as he watched Dean go limp in his arms and his eyes shut. Sam cries in devastation but suddenly the world goes dark and that song, Heat of the moment is playing just as it did the previous morning to wake him up, it's Tuesday again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**More mysteries at the mystery spot: chapter 2**_

Sam can't believe what he's seeing or hearing it's like he's in an instant replay of the day before except Dean's alive. Sam is confused as he walks through the same motions him and Dean went through the day before but this time he catches the hot sauce in anticipation to it falling, which leads him to trying to explain to Dean how he's seeing everything for the second time. Dean looks at Sam like he's insane as he tries to grasp what his little brother is telling him, while Sam continues to explain the insanity of the whole situation.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about" Dean says as they walk down the street again

"Okay, look, yesterday was Tuesday, right? But today is Tuesday too" Sam states realizing only after he's said it just how insane that sounded

"Yeah. No. Good. You're totally balanced" Dean stammers

"So you don't believe me?" Sam asks in disbelief

Sam and Dean exchange a few more words as they walk down the street while Drade hops into a car disguised as the old man, Mr. Pickett from ealier a few blocks away. Drade drives down the road then nails the gas hard just as Dean is stepping out into the street after telling Sam they would go to the mystery spot right then instead of later. Dean gets hit my the car hard flying over it then hitting the pavement again giving Drade a perfect opportunity to lay it on thick for the scene as she leans out the window with a disturbed look on her face.

"Dean!" Sam shouts running to his brother's side once again but he's already dead.

Sam's world goes dark again then he wakes up back in the motel room for a third time with Heat of the moment playing on the radio again. Sam sits up to see Dean alive once again making him wig completely now as their day goes by the same way again.

"Hey! Tuesday. Pig in a poke." Dean states as he points to the poster on the wall

"Would you listen to me, Dean? Because I am flipping out" Sam insists gesturing at Dean with a flustered expression

"Are you boys ready?" Doris asked again

"He'll take the special, side of bacon, coffee, black, nothing for me, thanks" Sam swiftly tells her in a haste to say what he needs too

"You got it" Doris confirms before walking off again

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that" Dean states sarcastically

"Quit screwing around, Dean!" Sam barks

"Okay, okay, I'm listening. So, so you think that you're in some kind of a what again?" Dean asks really listening this time to his brother

"Time loop" Sam spits out

"Like _Groundhog Day_" Dean says having to make a movie comparason but at least he got it so Sam didn't argue.

"Yes, exactly, like _Groundhog Day_" Sam confirmed going along with Dean's analigy

"Uh-huh" Dean said nodding at Sam

"So you don't believe me?" Sam asked

"It's just a little crazy, I mean even for us crazy, you know, like, uh…" Dean trailed off as Sam finished his sentence for him.

"Dingo ate my baby crazy?" Sam finished

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" Dean asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"Because you said it before, Dean, that's my whole point" Sam stated making gestures with his hands.

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the…whoops! Crap!" Doris cursed like she always did but without even looking this time Sam caught the hot sauce before it hit the ground.

"Thanks" Doris said again

"Nice reflexes" Dean complimented Sam again

"No. I knew it was going to happen" Sam corrected him

"Okay, look, I'm sure there's some sort of an explanation…" Dean stated trying to be rational

"You're just going to have to go with me on this, Dean! You just have to! You owe me that much!" Sam shouted in frustration and desperation at his brother

"Calm down" Dean told Sam gesturing with his hands for Sam to lower his voice

"Don't tell me to calm down! I can't calm down! I can't! Because…" Sam trailed off having not told Dean that he's died twice now.

"Because what?" Dean asked in confusion

"Because you die today, Dean" Sam said bluntly

"I'm not gonna die! Not today" Dean corrected himself

"Twice now I've watched you die, and I can't…I won't do it again, okay? You're just going to have to believe me. Please" Sam pleaded

"All right! I still think you're nuts but okay…whatever this is we'll figure it out" Dean assured him seeing the desperation in his brother's eyes. Sam nodded in thanks to his brother as he held back some tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

Drade watched as Sam and Dean left the diner again then waited for the man in the Grey suit to drop the note in her lap, the note this time read: _Let them get a little farther this time, I like the idea of a "drop in" _Drade smiled at the letter as she folded her paper once more then stood up to walk away. This time Sam and Dean made it to the mystery spot with Sam explaining the different ways Dean had died so far to him before interviewing the real owner of the mystery spot. After the interview Sam was even more upset cause his only lead was starting to sound like a dead end but then how could he stop his brother from dieing again?

"Then what is it Dean? what the hell is happening to us?" Sam asked in a panic

"I don't know, all right? lemme just…so every day I die?" Dean asked thinking for a moment

"Yeah" Sam confirmed

"And that's when you wake up again, right?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Sam confirmed again

"So let's just make sure I don't die! If I make it to tomorrow, then maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this out" Dean stated making actually a lot of sense for once

"You think?" Sam asked feeling a little calmer now that he was faced with a rational explanation

"Worth a shot…I say we grab some takeout and head back to the motel, lay low until midnight" Dean stated with a satisfied look as Sam nods in agreement.

"All right, good. Who wants Chinese?" Dean asks as he starts walking forward but just as he takes a few steps a desk falls from above right on top of him. Drade is in the shadows of the window next to where the desk was hanging as the movers tried to get it through an upstairs window. Drade smirks having cut the rope quite easily with a well thrown dagger leaving the movers speachless as to what had just happened while Sam simply takes a deep breath with a look of "oh no, not again" written all over his face before he finds himself wakeing up again to Heat of the moment playing on the radio. Sam sits up in the motel room again looking over to see Dean alive again as he ties his shoes making Sam lay back down with an exhasperated sigh as too what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

_**More mysteries at the mystery spot: chapter 3**_

The diner was the same as always but this time he simply came straight out and told Dean what had been happening. Dean was still confused cause as usual he didn't remember any of it, only Sam but he was a little more open to the idea that Sam was pitching at least.

"I still think you're nuts but whatever this is, we'll figure it out" Dean assures Sam sympathetically

"Thanks" Sam says as his exhaustion starts to show

"So, Uh…you're stuck in _Groundhog Day_? Why? What's behind it?" Dean asks truly trying to figure things out

"Well, first I thought it was the Mystery Spot…now I'm not so sure" Sam admitted

"What do we do?" Dean asked wondering if Sam had a plan

"Try to keep you breathing, try to make it to tomorrow that's the only thing I can think of" Sam stated

"Shouldn't be too hard" Dean said with a smile

"Yeah…right, Dean I've watched you die a few times now and I can't ever seem to stop it" Sam told him

"Well, nothing's set in stone, you said I order the same thing every day, right?" Dean asked

"Yeah…pig in a poke, side of bacon" Sam confirmed as Dean turned towards Doris who was talking to the cook.

"'Scuse me, sweetheart" Dean asked to get her attention as Doris turns towards him

"Can I get sausage instead of bacon?" Dean asks politely

"Sure thing, hon" Doris says sweetly

"See? Different day already! See, if you and I decide I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die" Dean states earning him a smile from Sam as Doris bring over a plate with sausage on it.

"Thank you" Dean says happily stabbing the sausage with his fork before taking a bite. This time the note in Drade's lap said: _make it simple, they're starting to change it up _Drade nodded in understanding then looked over her shoulder to see Dean chewing on the bite of sausage he just took. Drade didn't move instead she simply ran an inconspiquous finger along the window sill concentrating for a moment with her eyes shut before opening them with a wicked smile on her face. Sam is grinning until he hears Dean start to choke on the sausage he just bit in to immediately turning pale as his grin turns into a frown of dismay.

"Dean. Dean?" Sam asks in a panic before waking up again in the motel room.

The next few deaths were fun, Dean is showering then sticks his head around the shower curtain to yell at Sam.

"You mean we can't even go out for breakfast?" Dean asks

"You'll thank me when it's Wednesday!" Sam shouts back from the kitchenette in the motel room.

"Whatever that means!" Dean yells back in confusion before returning to his shower only to yelp as he falls cause Drade moved a soap bar onto the floor. Next she was told to use food again so when Sam decided to order tacos it was too perfect she slipped a little poison into Dean's.

"Do these taco's taste funny to you?" Dean asked Sam as he looks up after taking a huge bite. That one earned Drade a hystarical laugh from the trickster as she returned to find out what to do next, this time it was electricity. Drade waved a wrist making the electrical socket in the wall short out just as Dean plugged in an electric razor resulting in him being electricuted again that one made Gabe laugh. The next one Drade didn't have to do much as Sam decided to go back to the mystery spot out of frustration with an axe. Only once the owner was duct taped to a chair did Sam start pounding away at the place, destroying it as Dean and the owner watched.

"Everybody's fine, nobody's gonna get hurt, okay? Sammy?" Dean tells the owner before looking up at his brother currently looking like an axe raving lunitic.

"Maybe you should drop the axe and let this guy go, what do you say?" Dean asks as Sam turns to look at him.

"Something's gotta be going on here! I intend to find out what!" Sam states firmly with determination before going back to swinging the axe.

"Place is tore up pretty good, dude. Time to give it a rest" Dean insists

"NO! I'm gonna take it down to studs!" Sam says harshly

"Sammy! that's enough, give me the axe" Dean says standing up to grab the axe from Sam but where they are Drade can't get a good view.

"Leave it, Dean!" Sam shouts around the corner

"Give it!" Dean shouts back

"No, you give it!" Sam shouts again

"Let it go!" Dean insists

"No!" Sam protests

"Let it go, come on!" Dean insists again

"Dean, leave it, please…" Sam trails off as blood splatters on the owner who tries to scream through the duct tape on his mouth and Drade makes an Oh face while placing a hand to the side of her face to look away.

"Dean?" Sam asks before waking up again.

Dean and Sam go back to the diner but for some reason this time he notices the man in the Grey suit eating pancakes with maple syrup at the counter and a women outside sitting reading the newspaper. The motions are the same as Sam sits in the boothe exhausted from having to not only try to prevent Dean's death but also to explain to him over and over again about what's going on. Drade watches them talk huffing out a little laugh when Sam throws the keys from the old man on the table or when he repeats everything Dean says as he says it. The boys start walking down the street as Drade finishes reading the note then stands up this one said: _feed the dog_ making her smile again. As Sam walks down the street he fortells everything that happens before it does right down to the blonde who runs into Dean but this time Dean stops.

"Hey! All the times we've walked down this street, I ever do this?" Dean asks turning to go back to the blonde girl.

"'Scuse me, miss!" Dean asks as Sam watches him

"No" Sam answers finally as the blonde gives Dean one of the papers she's carrying. It's a missing add with the picture of a man on it.

"Hundred Tuesdays and you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?" Dean asked showing the flyer to Sam as he shrugs a little embarassed

"It's the guy who went missing" Dean states as Sam stares at the name Dexter Hasselback written under the picture.

"Yeah?" Sam confirms but furrows his brow in confusion at the same time

"That's his daughter back there" Dean says nodding towards the girl still walking as Sam grabs the flyer to run after her.

"Ma'am?" Sam asks as he runs after her, Drade's back in the shadows of the ally way as Dean turns his attention to the dog in front of him as it barks and growls at him.

"Hey buddy! Somebody need a friend? Good boy…aaah!" Dean cries out as the dog suddenly attacks with the wave of Drade's wrist.

Sam and Dean are back in the diner but this time Sam has his laptop out as he shows Dean the research he did on Dexter Hassleback while the man in the Grey suit eats his pancakes but this time with strawberry syrup instead of maple. Sam explains how Dexter did columns in magazines show caseing how most UFO crash sites, mystery spots, etc… were all fake, shutting them down.

"Dexter Hasselback, truth warrior? More like a pompous schmuck, you ask me." Dean reads from the article Sam's pulled up.

"Yeah, tell me about it! I mean, I've read everything the guy's ever written, and he must have weighed a ton, he was so full of himself!" Sam agreed

"Did Drade find all this?" Dean asked refering to the research

"No, I've tried to get a hold of her she won't pick up" Sam said keeping his explanation brief

"That's weird" Dean stated furrowing his brow in confusion

"She's probably just busy, now come on" Sam says as he packs up his laptop then gets up with Dean laughing

"What?" Sam asked in confusion as to what was so funny

"I just, it's just funny, you know? I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on Mystery Spots and then he vanishes into one. It's kinda poetic, you know, like just desserts" Dean states with a huge grin on his face as he passes Sam

"You're right, that is just desserts" Sam smiles at the realization straightening his bag on his shoulder before suddenly noticing that the man who was sitting behind him had abandond his plate and that the pancakes are coated in strawberry syrup not maple. He watches the man pass by outside the window then notices that something falls into the woman's whos sitting on the bench outside's lap.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks noticing Sam's confused face

"Guy has maple syrup for the last hundred Tuesdays, all of a sudden he's having strawberry?" Sam questions

"It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?" Dean states sarcastically

"Not in this diner! Not today! Nothing in this place ever changes! Ever! Except me!" Sam insists before the world goes dark again and he's waking up to Heat of the moment once more with sudden realization.


	6. Chapter 6

_**More mysteries at the mystery spot: chapter 4**_

Sam is sitting in the diner with Dean only this time while Dean inhales his breakfast Sam watches the man in the Grey suit eating pancakes this time with maple syrup. The woman is on the bench outside again reading the newspaper as Sam watches the both of them with an intense gaze. Drade is well aware something is not right cause last time she didn't get to end Dean's life in some comical way instead Gabe's letter simply said: _we're skipping this one_ it meant something was up.

"So you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?" Dean asked through a mouth full of pancake.

"Eat your breakfast" Sam insisted with a stirn face before turning back to watch the man in the Grey suit. The man eventually finishes then leaves with Sam hot on his heals carrying a brown paper bag, Dean stands up yanking money out of his wallet in confusion as he tries to catch up to Sam.

"Hey! What's in the bag?" Dean asks sprinting out the door

Drade watches as the man in the Grey suit comes out as planned but what she didn't expect to see was Sam close behind. Drade watches then knows something is up when he doesn't make the move to pass by her, instead he walks straight across the parking lot heading to a back area with construction going on. Drade swiftly drops the newspaper to start on a route that will head them off with the key thought in her mind "Uh-oh, trouble". Sam follows him then suddenly jumps the guy slamming him into a fence; pulling out a wooden stake from the brown paper bag he was carrying to press against the man's throat.

"Hey!" The man shouts in surprise

"I know who you are or should I say, what" Sam states pinning the man

"Oh my god, please don't kill me" The man pleads

"Uh, Sam?" Dean asks in confusion

"It took me a hell of a long time but I got it" Sam states

"What?" The man asks

"It's your MO that gave you away, going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts…your kind loves that, don't they?" Sam asks trying to trap the man

"Yeah, sure, okay! Just put the stake down!" The man stammers glancing at the stake pressed against his throat nervously

"Sam, maybe you should…" Dean starts before Sam cuts him off

"No! There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops…in fact you'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a Trickster" Sam finally says

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name is Amelia, I got two kids, for crying out loud I sell ad space…" The man says in a panic

"Don't lie to me! I know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!" Sam shouts. Suddenly the man smiles wickedly then morphs into, indeed a trickster but Sam and Dean never expected it to be the same one they'd encountered previously.

"Actually, bucko, you didn't" The trickster smiles as he quirks his eyebrows at them

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked

"You're joking, right? You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time, why wouldn't I do this?" The trickster asked as if it should have been obvious.

"And Hasselback, what about him?" Dean asked

"That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one" The trickster states as he laughs staring over at Dean.

"Then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town" The trickster informed them

"So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?" Sam asked clearly annoyed

"One, yes. It is fun. And two? This is so not about killing Dean. This joke…is on you, Sam. Watching your brother die, every day? Forever?" The trickster stated suddenly a little too serious for Sam's liking

"You son of a bitch" Sam cursed at him as his anger grew towards the trickster

"How long will it take you to realize? You can't save your brother. No matter what" The trickster said his voice serious

"Oh yeah? I kill you, this all ends now" Sam said angrily as he presses the steak hard against the tricksters throat making him very uncomfortable with the way this is going.

"Oh-oh, hey, whoa! Okay! Okay! Look, I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it! Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear!" The trickster said practically pleading for his life at this point. Sam was about to say something else but instead heard the steady clicking of heels behind him on the pavement, as he turned to look he saw the woman who had been sitting on the bench out side the diner standing behind them.

"Oh, Gabe, Gabe, Gabe, I told you to play nice. Now look what's happened" The woman seemed to almost scold the trickster although both Sam and Dean were confused as to why she was calling him Gabe.

"It wasn't my fault!" The trickster said in an almost childish protest

"I'm not the one who had strawberry syrup instead of mayple" The woman pointed out

"Who are you?" Sam asked in confusion at the woman not recognizing her

"Oh, come on, don't you recognize me? No, then how's about…" The woman trailed off as she shut her eyes summoning the purple snake-like shadow to curl around her again.

"Now?" The woman finished reveiling her true form as Drade

"Drade?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time in shock

"You were in on this?" Sam asked in confusion and anger

"Do you blame me? Sam there is only one thing in this whole world I value above all else and that is trust, I put my trust in your brother and he betrayed me" Drade explained her voice harsh.

"But still to ally with him!" Sam stated turning to face the trickster before turning back to Drade.

"Actually it's not the first time" Drade stated simply to Sam

"What?" Sam asked furrowing his brow in confusion as to what she meant

"I've allied with him a few times now, how do you think he got away the first time?" Drade pointed out

"What the hell Drade?" Dean asked finally speaking up

"Don't give me that, I've known him a lot longer then I've known you" Drade stated

"So your like…what? Best friends or something?" Sam asked

"I suppose you could call us friends but more like…" Drade trailed off in thought

"Friends with benefits" The trickster finished with a scoffed laugh earning a smile from Drade before she started talking with Sam again.

"Look Sam, let him go, you have my word it's over" Drade assured Sam who looked down at the Trickster still pinned under him.

"No, sorry Drade but its easier to just kill him" Sam stated despite what Drade might do to him.

"Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that" The trickster said pulling his hands up between them to snap his fingers. Drade stands next to Gabe after he's dispatched the boys then gives him a swift smack to the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Gabe asks holding his head in pain

"For being a dumb, reckless ass!" Drade barks at him

"What?" Gabe asks cautiously lifting his head to make sure she won't hit him again

"Next time you try something reckless like that at least fill me in first" Drade stated shooting a very unimpressed face towards him.

"Are you saying you were worried about me?" Gabe asks quirking an eyebrow at Drade with a smirk.

"Don't push it" Drade warns making him back off

"Well either way now, the big lesson" Gabe states with almost a regrettable face

Sam wakes up to the Radio playing Better get back in time instead of Heat of the moment taking him off guard for a second. Sam looks desperatly for Dean to see him standing by the bathroom sink brushing his teeth instead of the norm of him tieing his shoes.

"What, you gonna sleep all day?" Dean asks while brushing his teeth still

"No Asia!" Sam exclaims

"Yeah, I know! This station sucks!" Dean proclaims as Sam's gaze shifts to the crappy clock next to him that says Wed.

"It's Wednesday!" Sam gasps out in releived surprise


	7. Chapter 7

_**More mysteries at the mystery spot: chapter 5**_

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off, will you?" Dean states in annoyance towards the radio but also confusion towards his brother.

"What, are you kidding me? This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard?" Sam asks jumping out of bed with a huge grin on his face.

"No, how many Tuesdays did you have?" Dean asks still saverly confused as Sam throws a long sleeved-shirt over his T-shirt.

"I don't know? I lost count! Hey, wait, what do you remember?" Sam asks staring at Dean

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday and then I remember running into the Trickster and Drade but no, that's about it" Dean explains

"All right! Pack your stuff, let's get the hell out of town! Now!" Sam orders

"No breakfast?" Dean asks inocenntly

"No breakfast" Sam reitterates

Dean grabs a duffle bag full of stuff to take to the Impala but a few minutes after he leaves the motel room Sam is packing his own bag when he hears a shot. Sam's heart falls as he takes off outside hoping he won't find what he does, Dean lying on the ground bleeding from the chest with a gunshot to it. Sam runs to Dean's side cradling him in his arms as he tries in vein to save him with grief and sorrow in his eyes he watches as Dean dies in his arms.

"No, no, no, no, no, hey, hey, come on! Not today! Not today! This isn't supposed to happen today! Come on…" Sam sobs as he closes his eyes then reopens them but Dean is still there, dead in his arms. Sam looks at the corpse in confusion as to why he isn't waking up from the nightmare.

"I'm supposed to wake up" Sam states before breaking down

Drade and Gabe are sitting on the roof of the motel unknown to Sam who is now pacing the parking lot trying to figure out what to do. Gabe is stretched out with his hands behind him to support his weight while Drade stood beside him with her arms crossed, crimson hair blowing in the wind.

"So once one always one, is that what this is?" Drade asked watching Sam

"Oh come on, give me a little credit, that's not what this is about" Gabe denied as he looked up at Drade.

"Really? Cause that's exactally what it looks like" Drade informed him finally looking down at Gabe as an ambulance could be heard coming towards the motel.

"And if it is? If I recall you want it too don't you? So what's with the knot in your stockings?" Gabe asked

"Not like this, it's not his job, it was suppose to be mine" Drade stated

"Trust me I've heard through the grape vine, they're not going to let you Drade, it's him and only him" Gabe stated looking back down at Dean being loaded into the ambulance while Sam stands bewildered.

"If it wasn't for the fact they were a means to an end I would slaughter them all for lieing to me" Drade stated harshly

"But they are the means to the end so unfotunately this is the way it's gotta be" Gabe said standing up now.

"Fine, but I'm not going to watch Sam suffer, he dosen't deserve this, call me when it's over" Drade stated with a frown on her face

"Alright" Gabe said almost sadly

Six months later…

Sam drives the Impala down an open highway before pulling into a motel parking lot, he enters the motel taking his shirt off to patch a wound from a gunshot on his side. After patching up the wound Sam checks his voice mail but once more it's just from Bobby saying he'd like to see him but Sam rejects the message. Sam has been hunting the Trickster for months now, killing everything or anything that gets in his path along the way a true hunting machine but the one weird aspect he can't shake is the fact that he can't get a hold of Drade ever! He calls her and calls her but Drade doesn't pick up after a while he starts to assume it's cause she doesn't want to face him after her "friend" killed his brother sending him to hell.

A couple more weeks pass with Sam hunting still until one moring he wakes up to find a message on his phone from Bobby with three simple words "I found him!". That afternoon Sam jumps in the Impala to drive back to where it all began, back to a town he never thought he'd return to, back to the mystery spot. Sam enters the mystery spot once he arrives to find Bobby inside sitting with a circle cast, candles and a bowel of herbs.

"It's good to see you, boy" Bobby greets as he runs up to hug Sam

"What are we doing here, Bobby?" Sam asks flatly not returning his gesture

"Well, it's the last place we're sure the Trickster worked his magic" Bobby stated simply pulling from the hug.

"So?" Sam asked

"So you want this thing? I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here" Bobby tells him as he gestures towards the circle on the floor

"What do we need?" Sam asked a little hope filling his eyes for the first time in months.

"Blood" Bobby tells him flatly

"How much blood?" Sam asks circling around

"Ritual says near a gallon and it's gotta be fresh, too" Bobby informs him

"Meaning we have to bleed a person dry" Sam concludes

"And it's gotta be tonight or not for another fifty years" Bobby tells him

"Then let's go get some" Sam says coldly not even thinking about it

SAM turns to leave. BOBBY doesn't move. SAM notices and turns back.

"You break my heart, kid" Bobby tells him with sorrow on his face

"What?" Sam asks turning back to Bobby with confusion at the comment

"I'm not gonna let you murder an innocent man" Bobby states sadly

"Then why'd you bring me here?" Sam asks getting annoyed

"Why? Because it was the only way you'd see me! Because I'm trying to knock some sense into you! Because I thought you'd back down from killing a man!" Bobby shouts in anger

"Well, you thought wrong! Leave the stuff, I'll do it myself!" Sam tells him harshly

"I told you, I'm not gonna let you kill a man" Bobby tells him again

"It's none of your damn business what I do!" Sam shouts in anger

"You want your brother back so bad?" Bobby asks earning a hurt look from Sam as he averts his gaze. Bobby suddenly leans down to his bag and pulls out a knife and holds it up to Sam in offering.

"Fine" Bobby states after holding the knife up as Sam eyes it in question

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks confused

"Better me than a civilian" Bobby tells him bluntly holding the knife out for Sam to take

"You're crazy, Bobby! I'm not killing you!" Sam states

"Oh, now I'm the crazy one. Look, Sam, I'm old, I'm coming near the end of my trail but you can keep fighting. Saving folk but you need your brother. Let me get him back to you" Bobby offers

"Bobby…" Sam trails off finally thinking about what's going on

"You and Dean, you boys are the closest thing I have to family I wanna do this" Bobby assures Sam as he takes the knife from Bobby.

"Okay" Sam finally agrees

"Good" Bobby says before turning around to get on his knees

"Just make it quick" Bobby requests as Sam waits behind him just stareing at first

"Do it, son" Bobby encourages

"Yeah, okay, Bobby" Sam says as he silently puts the knife down and pulls a wooden stake out from inside his shirt.

"But you wanna know why?" Sam asks lunging forward, grabbing Bobby by the throat and shoving the stake into his back till the tip is visible through his chest. Blood runs from the wound along the tip of the stake as Bobby gasps and grits his teeth.

"Because you're not Bobby" Sam states in a whisper next to his ear, twisting the stake killing him. Bobby's corpse falls forward as Sam lets him go the stake still imbedded in his back but as Sam watches he suddenly fears he's made a dreadful mistake.

"Bobby? Bobby! Bobby!" Sam shouts at the corpse

The corpse suddenly vanishes in front of his eyes, the stake falling to the ground then it starts to levitate. The stake shoots over Sam's shoulder causing him to follow it, turning to see it land in the hands of the trickster who is now standing with a grin on his face behind Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

_**More mysteries at the mystery spot: chapter 6**_

"You're right! I was just screwing with you. Pretty good, though, Sam. Smart. Let me tell you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands. Holy Full Metal Jacket!" The trickster states with that grin still plastered on his face.

"Bring him back" Sam orders his tears finally building in his eyes

"Who, Dean? Didn't my girl send you the flowers? Dean's dead. He ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak!" The trickster said pointing waving the stake around in his hands as he paced back and forth.

"Just take us back to that Tuesday…er, Wednesday…when it all started, please! We won't come after you, I swear" Sam pleads with tears streaking his cheeks

"You swear?" The trickster asked unbelieving

"Yes" Sam assures him

"I don't know….even if I could…" The trickster teases

"You can" Sam shouts

"True. But that don't mean I should….Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into that freakish Cro-Magnon skull of yours" The trickster informs him as he points the stake at him

"Lesson? What lesson?" Sam asks in confusion

"This obsession to save Dean? The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes out of it. Just blood and pain. Dean's your weakness and the bad guys know it, too. It's gonna be the death of you, Sam….Sometimes you just gotta let people go" The trickster explains to Sam who notices the slight hint of sorrow in his eyes

"He's my brother" Sam says

"Yup and like it or not, this is what life's gonna be like without him" The trickster tell Sam who notes once more the clear hurt building in the trickster's face.

"Please! Just…please!" Sam begs

"I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall!" The trickster says shaking his head in frustration before looking up at Sam again. Sam is about to respond when the clicking of heels draws both their attentions to the right only to discover Drade walking towards them.

"Drade! What the hell are you dong here?" Sam asked in anger at the red head

"I'm so sorry Sam but trust me this was for your own good, I can't help Dean and neather can you" Drade informs him

"Thought you said you didn't want to be a part of this?" The trickster asks looking up at the red head as she walked up to stand beside him.

"I didn't but it's almost over figured I'd try my hand at getting Sam to understand" Drade explained as she placed a hand on the Trickster's back, rubbing gently up and down.

"Please, just send me back" Sam pleaded once more

"I tried, Gabe" Drade states with quirked eyebrows towards the trickster

"Okay, look this all stopped being fun months ago anyway, you're Travis Bickle in a skirt, pal. I'm over it!" The trickster states clearly annoyed as Drade drops her hand from his back and he walks a little distance from her.

"Also, one more thing" Sam pipes up just as the trickster raises his fingers to snap

"What?" The Trickster asks

"Why does she call you Gabe?" Sam asked having noticed the strange nickname

"Cause that's his name" Drade stated simply enough

"Meaning what?" Sam asked still confused

"Meaning that's for us to know and you to find out" The Trickster stated pointing at Sam then raising his hand and snapping his fingers. After Sam was back safe and sound Drade smiled then turned to Gabe, quirking an eyebrow at him in questioning.

"What?" Gabe finally asked looking up at Drade

"So, this whole thing had nothing to do with the grand sceem" Drade stated still smiling

"I don't know what your talking about" Gabe denied as he averted his gaze from her

"You weren't trying to push the sceem along, you were trying to stop it" Drade concluded from what she'd seen. Gabe swallowed hard then looked at the floor before raising his head back up to wander aimlessly forward, kicking the ground.

"No, it just happened that way" Gabe said under his breath

"You've grown attached to those boys, haven't you?" Drade asked her smile softening

"Of course not" Gabe denied

"It's alright, now you know how I feel" Drade told him with a huffed laugh as she walked up behind him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You do realize it's still going to happen?" Gabe asked looking at her from over his shoulder

"I know, doesn't mean we shouldn't try" Drade stated back as she placed a kiss to the top of Gabe's head.

Back on that Wednesday…

Sam wakes up to the radio playing Back in time again and sits up to see Dean! Alive, brushing his teeth in the bathroom sink.

"Dean…" Sam breaths out in disbelief

"I know, no Asia! This station sucks" Dean states as he walks towards Sam who checks the clock to see it says Wednesday.

"It's Wednesday" Sam breaths out again

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday, Turn that thing off" Dean tells Sam as he points at the clock radio. Sam throws off his covers, jumping to his feet then pulling Dean into a hug.

"Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?" Dean asks rolling his eyes

"Enough. What? Uh…what do you remember? Sam asks after pulling from the hug

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday. I remember running into the Trickster. That's about it" Dean recalls as Sam nods.

"Let's go" Sam states hastilly

"No breakfast?" Dean asks almost disappointed

"No breakfast" Sam reitterates with a huffed laugh

"All right, I'll pack the car" Dean says as he turns to leave

"Wait, you're not going anywhere alone" Sam states stopping him

"It's the parking lot, Sam" Dean tells him with an outward gesture of his arms

"Just…just trust me" Sam pleads with his brother quietly

Sam is packing his duffle bag then zips it shut as his mind focuses on what Drade and the trickster had said. He tries to wrap his head around all that had happened or even why they'd done it in the first place, who was the trickster really? Why did Drade call him Gabe? Why did they do all this? But Sam found no answers in his mind so he decided just to leave right when Dean returned to the room.

"Hey you don't look so good, something else happen?" Dean asks noticing the sour look on Sam's face.

"No, just had a really vivid dream" Sam tells him as he moves to leave

"Clowns of midgets?" Dean asks sarcastically as he walks out the door with a smile

Sam turns to face the room one more time staring at the unmade beds and crappy paint on the walls then turns off the lights before closing the door behind him. Sam had a feeling this whole thing wasn't over yet as Drade watched him leave from the top of the motel roof Sam stopped and turned around but once he did nobody was there. Drade's heart broke as she walked through the parking lot on the otherside of the motel, there was a storm coming and Sam was going to be caught right in the middle of it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A TRICKSTER'S OLD FRIEND PART 3**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Welcome to the Day-Z-Inn! How can I help you?" The receptionist greeted them in a cheery tone. Teresa throws her arms around Sam grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi, my name is Teresa and this is my husband Sam." She lets out a little giggle and looks up at Sam

"I love to say that." Teresa chimed before turning back to the man behind the desk

"We're newlyweds, but our hotel is still a couple hours away, but we couldn't wait any longer. If you know what I mean." She smiles and pulls Sam down for a kiss as a smile forms on the old guys face.

"I hear ya little missy. I think I have a room that would be perfect for you guys." He hands her a pair of keys Teresa smiles.

"Thank you. Come on honey." She reaches down, grabs Sam on the ass before taking his hand and leading him out the door.

As the door closed behind them, Sam spins Teresa towards him and kisses her passionately on the lips. Teresa stumbled forward when Sam pulls away. He smiled down at her.

"You know I have never wanted you this bad then I do right now." Sam told her earning a smile from Teresa.

"Well then maybe we should take this inside." She pulls him down and returns the kiss.

"Will you two get a room?" Dean groans

"I'll dido that" Drade agreed making the couple jump, Sam cries out and Teresa blushes as Dean raises his eyebrow at his brother.

"Well, you don't have to cry about it Sammy." Dean says sarcastically as Sam reaches up and cups his mouth.

"I think I bit my tongue." Sam states as Teresa turns a deeper shade of red.

"So what room are we in?" Dean asks shaking his head before he looks at the couple and claps his hands together.

"Well we kind of just got a room for us." Sam says looking at Teresa, then at Dean as Dean then drops his head and walks towards the front desk.

"Do you think we hurt his feelings?" Teresa asks turning to Sam

"Ya but I will send some pie and a copy of 'Busty Asian Beauties' to his room later and he will be okay. So now where were we?" Sam smiles and pulls her into him

"I think I know" Teresa smiled as she threw her arms back around him and started to kiss him passionately. Sam slowly slips his tongue into her mouth and begins to explore his newfound territory. Teresa starts to tangle her fingers in his hair as Sam lifts her up bridle style making her laugh as she flies into the air. As Sam starts towards their room Teresa starts to nibble on his ear and Sam lets out a soft groan just in time for him to reach the room. He stops and stands there while Teresa looks at him.

"What's wrong?" Teresa finally asked

"The keys are in my pocket, but my hands are kinda full right now." Sam said with a little bit of a wicked smile.

"Let me get them." Teresa offered returning the smile

She slides her hand down his chest working her way to his pants, Sam letting out moans of pleasure as she went. She reaches into his pocket, which had gotten tight from the throbbing mass that was growing bigger by the second. Finally she grabs the keys and starts to open the door.

"Someone is getting a little excited." She whispers as the door opens.

"Well okay I'll be in my hotel room up the street, when you need me call" Drade said before walking off with an eye roll not wanting to really witness the rest of this.

"Well what do you expect?" Sam said ignoring Drade as he walked through the door.

Teresa laughs as he tosses her on the bed and Sam crawls on the bed and over her. As they kiss they start to take off each other's cloths Sam unbuttoning her shirt throwing it across the room while Teresa grabs his shirt and rips it over his head. Sam starts to kiss and nibble on her neck making her moan louder the farther he went when he reaches her bra, Teresa arches her back so that Sam could reach around and undo it. With one swipe of his hand it is unclasped then discarded to the floor with one hand he starts to massage her breast while he kissed the other. As a surge of pleasure waved over Teresa she started to tangle her fingers through his long hair while Sam lifts his head and smiles before going back to kissing her. Teresa smiles against his lips and slides her hands over his hard chest and down to his belt feel that by this time the lump under his pants had gotten a lot bigger. Teresa smiles and proceeds to free Sam from his restraints making him let out a groan of pleasure as her hands grazed his rock hard cock. Sam decided that he didn't want to be the only one to be naked so he continued to kiss her as he reached down and pulled her jeans to her ankles as he started to kiss her neck, then her chest all the way down past her belly button.

"Sam! Please I can't take it anymore. Take me know!" Teresa screams.

Sam smiled as he did what he was told. Tonight was going to be a good night.

Dean was sitting on the bed, eyes glued to the TV. Teresa was sitting at the small kitchen table, looking through folders, and Sam was washing up in the bathroom. Teresa looked up when she started to hear moaning coming from the TV.

"What are you watching?" She asked with a look of disapproval.

"Some hospital show. 'Dr Sexy MD', I think it was based on a book." Dean doesn't look away from the TV

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam asks as he walks out of the washroom

"It's called Channel Surfing." Dean retorts looking up at his brother

"Are you guys ready?" Dean asks getting up and turning off the TV

"Are you?" Sam asks as he grabs his jacket off the bed and throws it on

Teresa laughs and starts to round up some of the papers, "If you two are done, I think we should head over to the Sheriffs office."

"So what did you find out?" Sam walks over and puts his hands on her shoulders

"A guy named Bill Randolph was apparently attacked by a bear." Teresa explained briefly.

"How is that in anyway supernatural?" Dean grabs his keys off the dresser

"Well it could be because the bear chased him through the woods, smashed down his door, followed him up stairs and killed him in his bedroom." Teresa said throwing him a look making Dean raise his eyebrows and heads out the door.

"You know I love it when you do that." Sam laughs

"I know" Teresa says as she tilts her head back so she could look at him

"We should go." Sam says as he leans down and kisses her

Later at the Sheriffs' Station…

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?" The officer behind that desk gave a confused look at the badges that were just flashed to him.

"Might have something to do with the one of your locals getting his head ripped off!" Dean puts his badge back in his pocket,

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack." The officer states still confused

"What makes you think it was a bear?" Teresa asks.

The officer looked at her as if she had just asked him if pigs fly "What else would it be?" he asked

"Well, whatever it was it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door, followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom. Is that common, a bear doing all that?" Dean explained as he frowned at the officer. Teresa threw Dean a look cause she had just said that back at the motel room, causing Sam step in between the two.

The officer looks from Teresa, to Dean and back, "Depends how pissed off it is I guess… Look, the Randolph's live way up in high country…. you got trout runs to make grown man weep, and bears."

"Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing." Sam said as he tried to save the situation

"Yes, she did. My heart goes out to the poor woman." The officer said with solemn look on his face.

"She said that it was a bear?" Teresa asks turning back to the officer

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused." The officer stated obviously avoiding the question.

"What did she say?" Sam asked grabbing a pad of paper from his pocket

"Well she's right through there. Why don't you ask her if you don't believe me?" The officer said pointing to a room behind him.

"I think we will." Dean smirks

Teresa shakes her head as she follows after Dean, while Sam is trying not to burst out laughing. When they walk into the room a small women turned. She looked like she had been crying for hours knowing how she felt; Teresa's heart went out to her.

Sam and Teresa take their seats on the other side of the table while Dean goes and sits on the windowsill.

"Hello Mrs. Randolph, my name is Teresa and these are my partners Sam and Dean. We are with the FBI and we just wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" Teresa greeted as she pulled out her notebook.

Mrs. Randolph nodded, "But I already told the Sheriff everything"

"We know. It's just that we think that there is more to your husband's death." Sam assured her in a soft voice.

Teresa reaches her hands across the table and puts them on the upset women's hands, "So what did you see go after your husband?" Teresa asked her eyes caring and inattentive

Mrs. Randolph pulled her hands away, "It was definitely a bear." She stated looking away

"We're sure it was but see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw?" Dean says from the window.

Mrs. Randolph shifted in her chair, "It's impossible, but . . ." She trailed off clearly unsure if she should tell them or not.

Teresa smiled, "It's okay. Just tell us what you saw."

"I could have sworn I saw . . .the Incredible Hulk." Mrs. Randolph stated a little embarrassed

"The Incredible Hulk?" Sam asked holding in a laugh,

Mrs. Randolph shakes her head in embarrassment, "I told you it was crazy!"

"Banner or Norton?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows

Sam and Teresa turn to face Dean, with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk." Mrs. Randolph said in a matter of fact tone. Sam looked at Teresa and raises his eyebrow as she shrugged her shoulders, just as confused as he was.

"Lou Ferrigno?" Dean continues without missing a beat.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A TRICKSTER'S OLD FRIEND PART 3**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Yes." Mrs. Randolph confirms as Dean shoots her a look that is partially mocking but mostly disbelief.

"You think I'm crazy." A look of hurt crossed the grieving woman's face

Dean gets up off the windowsill and comes over to the table, "No. Uh, no, it's just . . ."

"Is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" Dean asks holding back a laugh

The women drew back, "No"

Teresa and Sam now had no idea what was going on, while Dean was trying not to burst out in laughter, "No"

Dean was sitting at the table looking at local articles about Bill Randolph's death on Sam's laptop. Just then Sam and Teresa come through the door making Dean look up as the door closed behind the couple.

A smug look came across Dean's face as he turned his attention back to the laptop, "You guys sure took your time. I hope you didn't get distracted on the way to the Randolph's house." The look he received from his little brother and how red Teresa was turning, Dean knew he was right.

"Well after you two remembered we were on a case, did you find anything?" Dean continued

Teresa took a seat across from Dean, while Sam grabbed two beers from the fridge, "Well we did go and take a look around the house."

Teresa started to flip through the folders she had left on the table, "And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole were the front door use to be."

Sam gave a bottle to Teresa and opened the other for himself, "Almost like, uh . . ."

Dean let out a little laugh, "A Hulk-sized hole."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe. What do you have?"

"Well, turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry." Dean explained as he spun the laptop so that the others could see

Teresa lets out a little smile, "So a hothead gets killed by TV's greatest hothead. Sounds like just desserts if you ask me."

"I guess so," Dean agreed with a snort

Sam smacks his fist on the table making Teresa and Dean both jump, "It's all starting to make sense!"

"How is it starting to make sense?" Dean asked putting his hand to his chest, trying to get his heart started again

"Well, we found something else at the crime scene." Sam stated reaching into his pocket

"Oh yes. It makes so much sense now." Teresa said as a light goes off in her head so obvious you could practically hear the ping sound.

"Do you two want to fill me in on what you found?" Dean asked looking from one to the other Sam pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a hand full of Candy Wrappers.

"Candy wrappers." He stated before dropping them on the table "Lots of them."

Now the light was going off in Dean's head, "Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em-we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?"

Teresa looks at the two brothers, "You mean the Trickster, the one that killed Dean over and over again?"

"Sure looks like it" Sam confirmed with a shutter at the memory

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot." Dean jumps up from his chair

"You sure?" Sam asked furrowing his brow

"Yeah I'm sure." Dean said raising his eyebrows in turn

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?" Sam asked gesturing a hand towards Dean

"What do you mean if he wants to kill him?" Teresa asked grabbing the empty bottles and bringing them to the sink

"Ya, the son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times." Dean points in her direction

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying . . ." Sam said stammering a little

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?" Dean asked furrowing his brow now in confusion

"Talk to him?" Sam suggested with a shoulder shrug

Teresa and Dean turn and look at him as if he was crazy, "What?"

"Think about it guys. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him." Sam pointed out

"For what?" Dean asked as he started to get annoyed with his little brother

"Okay Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, and song . . . maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angel and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us." Sam tries to explain

"You're serious." Dean asked

"Yeah." Sam confirmed

"You want to ally with the Trickster?" Teresa asked before going over and putting her hand on Sam's arm

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice Sammy." Dean stated, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing

Teresa steps in between the two brothers, "Sam, I have to side with Dean on this one."

Sam steps towards her and pulls her into his arms, "The world is gonna end guys. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand." He turns and faces his brother, keeping his arms around her.

"I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. Not to mention Drade will probably want in on this and if it doesn't work, we'll kill him." Sam stated

"Hold it Sammy, you really think that's a good idea, bringing Drade into this?" Dean asked

"Yeah, if any one could kill him it's her right? So why not?" Sam asked in confusion to Dean's protest

"Cause if you remember Sam she was helping him last time to kill me, seems to me like she's pretty pro trickster" Dean pointed out

"Again though, do we really have a choice?" Sam said again

"Okay fine but how are we gonna find the guy, anyway?" Dean asked letting out a sigh,

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show plus if we bring Drade in I'm sure she'll be able to find him" Sam assured his brother

Sam called Drade up getting her to come to the motel room then explained what was going on. Drade furrowed her brow with her arms crossed and rubbing her chin with a finger.

"Are you sure it's the trickster?" Drade asked turning to face the boys and Teresa

"Yeah, who else could it be?" Sam pointed out referring to the evidence

"So are you going to help us?" Dean asked while leaning up against the counter with his arms folded.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Drade asked directing her confusion at Dean

"Well, it's just you seemed to be on the trickster's side" Sam said

"It's true I do know him and I probably won't help you kill him but I'll help you find him more for my own benefit then anything," Drade stated with a smirk

"You know the trickster?" Teresa asked in surprise

"Yep, but the extent of how I know him is a secret I intend to keep" Drade stated in anticipation to the next set of questions.

"Well alright, if your willing to help us then I guess all we have to do is wait" Dean stated getting an agreeing head nod from the whole group.

A couple of hours later, Dean was sitting on his bed sharpening a wooden stake while Drade frowned at him from where she was sitting on the other bed with her legs crossed at the ankles, Teresa was sitting at the table her hands busily typing away on Sam's laptop and Sam was sitting across from her staring at their police scanner, which made them all jump when it started up.

"_Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?"_

"Hey!" Sam calls to the group as he grabs the scanner off the table making the four stop what they were doing and focus on the scanner.

"_Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?"_ Dispatch responded

"_Honestly, Walt. I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just . . . send everybody." _The officer stated but there was something about all this that made Drade furrow her brow then gives a small smile like she knew something they didn't.

"_All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way,"_ The dispatcher responded

"That sounds weird" Dean states spinning the wooden stake in his hand while Sam turns off the scanner before they all look at each other.

"Weird enough to be our guy?" Teresa asked as she flips the laptop shut with a smile

"Trust me, it's him" Drade said as Teresa noted the little bit of cheer in her voice

The hunters step out of the Impala as Drade pulls up in her Hurst behind them. Teresa looks around, confused on what she saw, or rather what she didn't see.

Dean noticed it as well, "There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?"

"Crappy." Sam states after taking a look around

Teresa and Dean head to the back of the car where Dean grabs two stakes from the trunk, he hands one to Teresa and tosses one at his brother. Then he grabs one for himself before shutting the trunk. Drade walked up to join the hunters then looks at the abandoned warehouse in front of them only to get a sense that told her powerful magic was at play here making her smile, she always enjoyed his games.

"You guys ready?" Teresa asked as she turned to the brothers and the red headed huntress

All three nodded and entered the building only to be surprised cause the next thing they know; they're in a hospital. Dean and Sam were both wearing white lab coats and Teresa was wearing a nurse's outfit along with Drade. They look around, at themselves and at each other as a blonde doctor and an Asian doctor with a nametag that read, Dr. Wang pass the confused group.

Blonde doctor nods in the brother's directions, "Doctors, Nurse, Nurse"

Dr. Wang does the same, "Doctors, Nurse, Nurse"

Sam turns, "Doctor?" He looks at Teresa, "Nurse?"

Teresa turns and opens the door that they had just walked through. It leads into a janitor's closet where a Doctor and Nurse were making out. Teresa closes the door and tries to figure out what was going on as Drade released a breath then pressed her fingers to her temples while closing her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asks the group but as she did Teresa noticed Drade's clearly distressed look however before she could ask her what was wrong a young brunette doctor came up to the three of them saying "Doctor" before without warning slapping Sam across the face. Dean grabbed Teresa before she can pounce on the doctor meanwhile the ruckus snapped Drade out of whatever issues she was having.

"Ow!" Sam stated reaching up to rub his cheek

"Seriously!" The young doctor says as she looks up at Sam

"What?" Sam asks completely confused

"Seriously? You're brilliant you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward!" The young doctor said making very little sense

"Um. What are you talking about?" Sam asks gives her a confused look as she slaps him again

"As if you don't know!" The doctor says with a frown on her face

Dean now had to wrap his arms around Teresa because she looked like she was about to kill the doctor. The young doctor turns and stalks off as Drade watches her leave she couldn't help but notice the look on Dean's face. Once she was out of sight Dean slowly lets go of Teresa who turned and tried to give Dean a look but he wasn't even looking at her, instead he was too busy looking in the same direction that the young doctor had walked off, with a dreamy look on his face.

"I don't believe this." Dean whispered in aw

"What?" Teresa and Sam asked at the same time while turning to look at Dean.

"Yeah Dean, you know something we don't?" Drade asked raising an eyebrow at him

"That's Dr. Piccolo." Dean keeps his eyes glued to the hall

"Who?" Teresa shakes her head in confusion as she asks

Dean takes a couple steps down the hallway while Sam and Teresa look at each other before following after him. Drade also follows but seems to be a little uneasy about her surroundings.

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo. The sexy yet earnest doctor at . . ." Dean stops in his tracks, making Teresa run into him. She would have fallen on her ass if Sam hadn't been standing behind her and hadn't reached out to catch her. Dean turned to face the confused couple.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A TRICKSTER'S OLD FRIEND PART 3**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Seattle Mercy Hospital." Dean stated matter of factually as he gestured to the sign on the wall.

"Dean? Do you want to fill us in, on what the hell is going on?" Teresa asked as she snaps her fingers in front of Dean's face, trying to snap him out of whatever trance he was in

"The doctor getups." He points to himself and Sam.

"The, the sexy interns." He points to Teresa and Drade

"The 'serious sleaze'. It all makes sense." Dean states happily

"What makes sense? What's going on?" Sam asks opening his eyes wide in pure confusion

Dean looks like all of his dreams were coming true, "We're in 'Dr. Sexy, MD'!" He says before starting off down the hallway again. Sam and Teresa headed off after him about half way down the hall; a light goes off in Dean's head.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean asked Sam his senses finally returning

"Looks like major tom finally decided to join us on earth" Drade commented sarcastically.

"Glad you could join us." Teresa stated shaking her head

"No, seriously, what the hell!" Dean asked again before he stopped to face the couple and Drade.

"We don't know" Sam said putting his hand on Teresa's shoulder

"Come on you two are smart. You must have a theory. Any theory." Dean insisted

"I've got a pretty good idea," Drade stated with a smirk on her face

"Okay, care to share?" Teresa asked looking over at Drade

"Well if I had to guess the Trickster trapped us in TV Land." Drade stated simply

"That's your theory. That's stupid." Dean said bluntly earning him andI can't believe you just said that too me' face from Drade.

"You're the one who said we're on 'Dr. Sexy, MD'" Sam pointed out agreeing with Drade's theory.

"Yeah, but TV Land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crewmembers, you know. This looks real." Dean stated as he shook his head

Teresa steps out of the way of a nurse pushing an old man in a wheelchair, "It can't be. How in the world could this be real?" She asked

"Oh you have no idea what he's capable of" Drade whispered to herself admiring what the trickster had managed to do.

"What did you say?" Teresa asked Drade after not being able to hear what she said

"Oh nothing just mumbling out loud" Drade told her still smirking, which continued to confuse Teresa.

Just then Dr. Wang passes them again, "Doctors, Nurse, Nurse"

"There goes Dr. Wang, the sexy but arrogant heart surgeon." Dean starts to explain as he smiles and watches her pass then watches as she goes down the hall and sees her pass a man sitting on a gurney.

"And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of…" Dean trailed off as another brunette doctor comes down the hall and sits next to Johnny

"Of her, the sexy yet neurotic doctor over there." Dean explains further

"So . . . this show has ghosts? Why?" Sam asks as a look of disbelief crosses his face

"I don't know. It is compelling" Dean shrugged his shoulders

"No, what's compelling is that you actually watch this show" Drade stated sarcastically with eyebrows raised.

"I thought you were just flipping channels. This is a lot of information for someone who isn't a fan of the show." Teresa said as she let out a laugh

"I'm not." Dean's voice cracks a little as he clears his throat

"I'm not." Dean stares down the hallway. You could almost see the stars appearing in his eyes

"Oh boy." Dean stated in aw

"What?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows

"It's him," Dean stated unable to really speak he was so enthralled

"Who?" Teresa asked as she looked in the direction that Dean was staring,

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy." Dean says swiftly trying to get it out before his voice chocked up on him again.

A tall man comes up to the group and smiles down at Teresa "Nurse." As Sam wrapped his arm around her he then turned to look at Dean, "Doctor."

"Doctor." Dean responded looking down at his feet, trying to hide his smile, but doing a poor job of it, Dr. Sexy then turned to Sam who pulled Teresa closer to him.

"Doctor." Dr. Sexy said to him now and Sam simply nods until Dean elbows him in the side.

"Doctor." Sam responded with an eye roll

"Nurse" Dr. Sexy greeted Drade with a little larger smile then before earning him a confused look from her until she caught wind of something that made her smirk in return.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" The tall doctor asked turning back to Dean

Dean goes from aw to confusion in a second as he turns to the couple and back "One reason?" He gives the doctor a once over. "Sure." He looks down at the doctor's shoes, and the next thing the group knew Dean had slammed the shocked Doctor up against the wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy."

The tall Doctor tries to free himself from Dean, "You're crazy!"

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes." As Dean throws the doctor a look of 'I've got you'

"And you're not a fan." Teresa stated after letting out small laugh

"It's a guilty pleasure." Dean says swiftly as he glances at her,

"Call security!" Dr. Sexy yells.

Dean laughs, "Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are."

"Uh-oh Gabe you've been caught" Drade stated with a smirk

Dr. Wang, the blonde doctor and a security guard started to approach the group but before they could get there without warning everybody froze except Sam, Dean, Teresa, Drade and Dr. Sexy. Who transformed into the Trickster with a huge smile on his face.

"You guys are getting better!" He smiles

Teresa looks at the man Dean now had up against the wall, "This is the Trickster?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The one and only, sweet tart." He gives her a smile. Sam steps in front of her. The Trickster looks from Sam to her and back.

"Wow Sam, I would never have guessed." Gabriel stated his smile getting bigger

"Get us the hell out of here." Dean snaps.

"Or what," The Trickster grabs his arm and twist's it, causing Dean to yelp in pain,

"Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy." The trickster said patting Dean on the shoulder now.

Teresa steps around Sam, "So that was you on the scanner. So all of this," She waves around, "is a trick." Teresa concludes

"Hello?" He circles his face, "Trickster. Come on!" He points at the brothers, "I heard you two yahoo's were in Town. How could I resist. You…" He smiles at Teresa, "I didn't except though" Sam throws the Trickster a look, making him take a step back and put his hands up.

"What about me? I hate feeling left out," Drade stated with a warm smile

"I didn't expect you but it was a lovely surprise" The trickster said coyly as he took Drade's hand and kissed it.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked taking a step towards the man that had trapped them thoroughly ruining his moment.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets," He states as he taps on a window after letting Drade's hand go, then waves at the frozen people, "My own actors . . . call it my own little idiot box." He smiles with a twirl.

Teresa was starting to get why Dean and Sam didn't like the guy but also took note of the way he acted around Drade, "Well how do we get out of your little 'idiot box'?" She asked in annoyance.

"That, my sexy little friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question." The Trickster stated as he grabs Teresa by the hand.

Sam grabs Teresa and pulls her away from the Trickster, "Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you." Sam was starting to wonder why he had wanted this in the first place, "We need your help."

"Hmm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess." The trickster said pointing at the boys with his fingers in a rock pose.

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out." Sam pleaded with him

The Trickster thought about it for a moment then answered, "Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk." He assured him with a smile

"Survive what?" Dean asked looking confused and pissed at the same time

The Trickster gestures around him, "The game!"

"Oh boy" Drade stated

"What game?" Dean asked again

"You're in it." The trickster replied simply

"How do we play?" Dean asked

"You're playing it." The trickster said again

"Gabe, you keep playing rough and they'll play rough back" Drade warned leading to a confused look from Teresa as to why Drade was calling the Trickster Gabe.

"What are the rules?" Dean asked finally

This time the Trickster simply smiled with a rather obscene eyebrow wiggle then vanished in a burst of static while everyone around them unfroze.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed as he spun around while the blonde Doctor looks around in confusion.

"Dr. Sexy? Dr. Sexy?" She walks past the group of hunters and continues down the hall.

"Oh, by the way. Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan!" Dean said sarcastically as he turned to his brother

"Okay come down. We need to figure out what to do next. Drade any bright ideas?" Teresa asked while stepping in between the brothers.

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving!" Dean says as he stocks off. Sam looks at Teresa, shrugs his shoulders and follows after his brother just as Dr. Piccolo comes around the corner and tries to slap Sam again but this time he ducks.

"Lady, what the hell?" Sam asks in annoyed confusion as tears form in the young doctors eyes.

"You are a brilliant, brilliant . . ." Dr. Piccolo begins before Sam cuts her off

"Yeah. A coward, you already said that. But I have news for you. _**I'm not a doctor**_!" Sam emphasizes while gesturing with his hands making horror come to her eyes

"Don't say that. You're the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty." She says as she steps closer to him earning an almost terrified look from Sam.

"So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die." Dr. Piccolo continued

"I have no idea what you're saying to me." Sam states as he looks down at the women as if she were insane Drade agreeing with the look Sam was giving the young doctor also looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again, and you're afraid to love." Dr. Piccolo states with earnest in her voice.

Teresa couldn't take it anymore; she stepped towards the now sobbing doctor, spinning on her heels to face Sam then the next thing everyone knew Teresa was kissing Sam. After a couple of minutes she pulls away from him and turns to Dr. Piccolo who looked from Sam to Teresa and back again letting out one more sob before leaving. As Teresa watched her leave both Dean and Drade looked at Teresa with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"We are so getting the hell out of here!" she states then starts off in the opposite direction.

Sam was still trying to figure out what had just happened but follows after the women who had just attacked him. Dean shakes his head and follows the couple down the hallway with Drade trailing a little behind him but they stopped after turning a corner where an older looking gentleman confronted them.

"Hey, Doctor." the gentleman said to Dean in order to get his attention

"Yeah." Dean responded as he stopped and turned to the man

"My wife needs that face transplant." The gentleman seemed to plead with him but by this time Dean was fed up with 'the game'.

"Okay. You know what, pal? None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?" Dean stated harshly before walking away with the others following him. The group continues down the hall but stop when they hear from behind them the man yell, "Hey Doctor." then the fires a shot in Dean's back.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A TRICKSTER'S OLD FRIEND PART 3**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"Real, it's real." Dean stammered as he fell to the ground with blood streaming from the wound. Sam catches Dean on the way down as Teresa looks down in horror while Drade simply shakes her head with a sigh knowing all this taunting was only going to end badly for the trickster.

"Oh my god!" Teresa stated as she looked around

"Hey! We need a doctor!" Teresa shouts then suddenly clues into what she had just said and looked at Sam.

"We need to get this man into the operating room stat!" Dr. Wang shouts as she runs over and throws Dean in a wheelchair before She looks up at Teresa and Sam

"Nurse, take the Doctor to the emergency operating room and prep him" Dr. Wang instructs Teresa who stays were she is until Dr. Wang shouts at her again "Now!" making her jump then swiftly obeys wheeling Dean down the hallway. Sam goes to follow but Dr. Wang stops him.

"Where are you going? You're the only one who can save the Doctor." Dr. Wang states

"You will need to assist" Dr. Wang said to Drade who simply looked over at her with a 'hell no' expression on her face.

A few minutes later Dean was face down on an operating table. All he could see was two pairs of white tennis shoes. Sam was standing next to him wearing operating scrubs, while Teresa was standing next to him staring down at a tray of strange instruments slightly poking at one of them. Sam looks up to see Dr. Piccolo standing behind a glass of wall watching him along with Drade who flat out refused to go in the room. Sam turned to Teresa and shrugged his shoulders then the blonde doctor looked up at one of the monitors to take note of what it said.

"BP is eighty over fifty and dropping." She told Sam who nodded towards her as Dr. Wang turns to Sam holding a scalpel up to him.

"Doctor." She says in an insistent tone

"What?" Sam asks as if she'd just handed him a nuke ready to go off causing the two female doctor's exchange confused looks.

"Sam, you need to do something quick." Teresa stated as she turned to Sam

"I don't know how to use any of this crap." Sam says out of the corner of his mouth to her

"Figure it out." Dean chimed in

"Sam. Come on, I'm waiting here." Dean urged to the floor. Sam stops to think for a moment, and then turns to Teresa.

"Okay. Um, I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of Whiskey." Teresa understands and heads out the door but when Sam notices that no one else was moving he looks around before barking "Stat!" this makes everyone else move. After a couple of minutes Sam has everything he had asked for and got to work it took him about a half an hour to get the bullet out of his brothers back and to stitch the wound up.

"We okay? How's it looking?" Dean asked turning his head

"It looks great. You're going to be fine." Teresa told him as she lets out a sigh of relief

Sam turns to Teresa and smiles before they both look up to see Dr. Piccolo staring at Sam from behind the glass. She smiles and mouths 'I love you' to him as Drade turns her head shooting her a 'what is wrong with you' look while leaning away from her a little. Teresa felt jealousy rise inside her but couldn't help but giggle at the look Drade was throwing the insane doctor. The shoes disappear from Dean's view all of a sudden the room started to flash and he could hear clapping starting to fill the room and the next thing the group knew Sam and Dean were standing on two platforms with their legs strapped in place and Teresa was nowhere to be found along with Drade.

"Teresa!" Sam shouted in a panic before looking around to his brother but before either could say anything the two doors behind them slid open. Two women dressed in skimpy devil outfits walk through the door. The brothers almost gave themselves whiplash when they released who the two women in the skimpy devil outfits were. It was Teresa and Drade who looked around and spotted the brothers. Teresa ran over to Sam with a relieved smile on her face.

"Sam where are we?" She see's Sam looking down at her then follows his gaze to see that what she was now wearing. She turned the same red as her outfit trying to cover herself as Drade had a complete unimpressed look on her face. A Japanese man suddenly came running into the room spouting something in Japanese where the only word they understood was Nutcracker, which neither of the boys liked the sound of it. The crowd cheers and applauds while Teresa, who was trying to hide herself, looks around and see's that Sam and Dean were glued to their platform, Drade also made the same observation also in between their feet was a slot for a pole with a very large ball at the end. The group looks at one another in confusion at this especially Drade who never really understood game shows anyway. The host turned to Sam pulling out a cue card then asks him a question, which of course Sam doesn't understand cause it's in Japanese.

"Countdown" Was all Sam understood as he pointed at the LED screen that started to count down.

"What? Uh, what am I supposed to say?" Sam asks frantically as he looks at Teresa and Dean

"You think I know?" Dean asks him as he shrugs his shoulders as Sam turns back to the host

"Uh…I…I don't…I don't understand Japanese." Sam insisted but Drade had understood it she could easily speak Japanese but just as she was going to tell Sam the question her voice was cut off. The host looks down at the card again then asks the question again in Japanese. Sam turns to Teresa with a frustrated look on his face

"Is he screwing with me? I…I can't speak Japanese." Sam insisted aggravation clear in his voice as the screen hits '0' and a buzzer goes off and the crowd moans while Sam, Dean and Teresa look around. The host turns to crowd telling them the answer before turning to Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sam Winchester." He apologizes and bows his head

"Sorry? Sorry, for what?" Sam asked as a confused look comes to his face as the host hides a laugh and hands a button to Teresa.

"You may do the honors." The host tells her, Teresa looks from the button, then to Sam,

"What do I do?" Teresa asks in confusion

"I guess you push the button. Maybe we've won something." Dean says as he shrugs his shoulders while Sam throws his brother a look.

"Dean?" Sam asks in concern as Teresa looks at the host, who nudges her then takes one more look the button.

"I guess nothing bad could happen." But what she was missing was that Drade was strongly urging against it in the corner but with no voice it was hard to warn them. Teresa presses the button, the next thing everyone knows the small red ball, on the end of Sam's platform, comes up and smacks Sam in the crotch. Teresa let out a small scream, drops the button and runs towards Sam.

"Oh my god Sam, I'm sorry!" Teresa says panic in her voice

"Nutcracker!" The host shouts while throwing his hands in the air

Teresa had jumped up on the platform, trying to see if her lover was okay. Dean lowered his fist from his mouth, where it had flown when Sam got whacked while Drade furrowed her brow and made a face that clearly said ouch!

"Sam?" Dean asked in concern for his brother

Sam made a sound of complete agony into Teresa's shoulder while the host of the show went over to the corner where another Japanese women wearing the same skimpy Devils outfit as Teresa and Drade was and started to ramble on about what she was holding. Teresa lifted up Sam's head so she could look at him in the eyes to apologize again for what she'd done to him.

"Are you alright Sam? I'm so sorry! I didn't know what the button would do." Teresa asked him frantically. Sam just looked at her while Dean looked from Sam's platform to his and cringed because were the Red ball was lying on Sam's; there was a yellow one on his. Suddenly the lights by the door started to flash again Dean turned to the door to see what was happening

"Oh now what?" Dean asked completely threw with this whole charade at this time but when the doors opened they revealed Castiel who came to stand between the two platforms. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing and for that matter neither could Drade in that she didn't know how Cas had managed to get past the trickster.

"Cas?" Dean asked hoping it wasn't another trick. Teresa turns to see what Dean was talking about and is relieved when she sees the trench coated Angel.

"Please tell me this isn't another trick!" Dean pleaded looking at Cas

"It's me." He turns to Dean after looking over at the cringing Sam

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Cas asks extremely confused

"Us? What are you doing here?" Teresa asks as she jumps off the platform and heads over to Cas

"Looking for you guys. You've been missing for days." He looks at the young huntress

"Days? It's only been a couple of hours" A confused look comes to her face

"It doesn't matter, just get us the hell out of here, then!" Sam says as he lets out a sigh. Teresa goes over and grabs Sam's hand; while Cas reaches out his hand in her and Dean's direction.

"Let's go." But before he could touch them, he disappeared in a burst of static.

Teresa looked around, "Castiel?" As the host comes back to the middle of the stage.

"No, no, no, no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels." The host says

To this Drade rolled her eyes so hard you could practically hear it from across the room then the host pulled out another card from the inside of his jacket before turning to Dean who looked at him with wide, scared eyes as the host addressed him. The host asked a second question in Japanese making Dean look around frantically cause he didn't understand what he was saying either.

"What do I do, what do I do?" He yells as horror comes to his face

"What?" Sam turns to face Dean

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts." Dean states bluntly and in a panic

"Let's just think . . . Uh wait!" Teresa says as she looks over at Dean's platform making Dean and Sam turn to her.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"You played a Doctor." She points to Sam.

"What?" Dean asked looking confused

"In the show, Dr. Sexy, you operated on Dean. You played a doctor!" Teresa pointed out

"So?" Dean asked gesturing with his hands as Sam clues into what she is saying

"So I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it." Sam stated as Drade rolled her eyes again with a 'that's it' head nod.

"Go along with what?" Dean looks at the couple in confusion

"The game! We're on a game show, right. So all you have to do is answer the question and we might just get out of here!" Teresa said indicating to the stage around her

"In Japanese?" Dean asked

"Yeah!" Sam nodes

"I don't know Japanese!" Dean stated

"Try!" The couple yells as Dean turns towards the crowd

"Damn it!" He curses then hits the red buzzer in front of him making the countdown freeze at 0. The crowd goes silent, all focusing on Dean who gives an answer in Japanese making both Sam and Teresa's mouths gape. The host repeats his answer in a questioning manner then Dean repeats it again before shrugging towards Teresa and Sam. The host yells something in Japanese making Dean brace himself for the ball to come flying towards him.

"Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" The host yells to the crowd making them all cheer.

The group lets out a sigh of relief as Teresa turns to Dean with a look of confusion on her face.

"How in the hell did you do that? I thought you didn't know Japanese!" Teresa stated

"I have no idea." He says in relief.

"So that's it, we play our roles, we survive." Sam stated as he looked around as Teresa kisses him on the cheek

"Sure, but for how long?" Teresa asked

"Good question." Dean agreed

Dean turns to the crowd, forces himself to smile and wave as the world goes white, Dean throws his hands up to shield his eyes, while Teresa buries her head in Sam's chest and Sam buried his in her hair, Drade closed hers while holding a hand to the side of her face. When everything comes back into focus Dean was standing in a very bright version of his motel room and when he turned he noticed that he was standing next to the fridge. He let out a sigh of grief when he released he was now in a Sitcom. He had no idea where Sam and Teresa were, but he knew that if he wanted to get out of this hellhole he had to play along especially seeing as Drade had also up and taken off. He throws on a bright smile, grabs mustard and spray on cheese off the counter and puts them back in the fridge before he closes the door and turns to see a tall sandwich on the table.

"I'm gonna need a bigger mouth." He states as laughter comes fills the air.

The door opens as Sam and Teresa enter the room holding hands with huge smiles on their faces as Dean turns to the couple.

"Hey there Love Birds! What's happening?" Dean greets them as Teresa turns and places a hand on Sam's chest.

"Oh not much. You know, just the end of the world." Teresa chimes cheerily as the laughter continues.

"You're gonna need a bigger mouth." Sam states after he notices the sandwich Dean throws up his arms, in agreement and smiles while Teresa gives Sam a kiss and looks around.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A TRICKSTER'S OLD FRIEND PART 3**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"So did you get that research we asked you to do done yet?"

"Oh, yeah All kinds of research, all night." Dean says as he lets out a small laugh

"Yeah, sure." Sam says as he shakes his head in disbelief when suddenly the bathroom door opens to reveal a woman in a bikini. The laughter is replaced with dog whistles.

"Oh, Dean . . ." The woman says while Teresa's mouth drops and Sam just looks at the women and Dean turns around knowing he was caught clasping his hands together.

"We have some more research to do." The woman continues before Sam folds his arms and throws his brother another bitch face

"Dean . . ." he scolds playfully as the laughter returns as Dean turns to no one and in a high pitch voice says "Son of a Bitch!"

The scene cuts to a comedic song about the boys lives then returns to the current scene where they were all getting a little tired of it all. Teresa walks over to the woman, throwing Dean a look as she passed. She grabs the woman by the arm and starts to lead her towards the door.

"I'm sorry but you really have to go. We have lots of work to do." Teresa insisted as the woman turns to Teresa.

"But we did do work! In depth." She smiles at Dean with the laughter starting up again as she heads out the door. Dean forces himself to smile but his frustration is all too clear on his face along with Sam's too.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" He says through his teeth. Teresa wraps her arms around Sam's also getting frustrated and wondering where Drade had ended up.

"I have no idea. Maybe we will be stuck here?" Teresa stated as the laughter continues again

"We might die in here." Teresa finished as more laughter rang out

"How was that funny? Damn vultures." Dean says as he turns now getting pissed off

Just then Castiel comes barging through the door with blood dripping from the wound on his forehead and a cut on across the bridge of his nose like he'd been in a fight. Teresa turns and is relieved to see him but concern comes to her face as she notices the wounds.

"Are you okay? What happened back in the game show?" Teresa asked

"I don't have much time." He says in a with urgency in his voice

"What happened?" Sam asked as he looked at the cut up angel

"I got out." Cas stated raising his hands in front of him palms down

"From where?" Dean asks as he steps towards the angel

Castiel throws his hands up; trying to stop all the questions so he can explain while he had the time.

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be." Cas told them as he panted a little from fatigue

"Are you talking about the Trickster?" Teresa asks as she raises an eyebrow in confusion

"If it is a Trickster," He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks as he shakes his head, in confusion at Cas but before Cas could explain he was thrown backwards into the wall. The trickster burst through the door in a comedic fashion with a huge smirk on his face.

"Hey-O!" He shouts as Applause and cheers could be heard from nowhere.

"You are such a show off" Drade's familiar velvet tone was heard from behind the trickster as she walked in from behind him a smile on her face as well.

"Drade? I knew we shouldn't have brought you!" Dean barked seeing that she had clearly sided with the trickster again.

"Where have you been?" Teresa asked Drade

"I really don't think you want to know" Drade said with a smirk

Castiel starts to get up and explain what was really going on but realizes that his mouth has been duct-taped shut.

"Thank you. Thank you, ladies." The Trickster says as he grabs Teresa's hand and kisses it but Sam swiftly pulls her away. The trickster then swiftly turns to the pissed off angel in a trench coat.

"Hi, Castiel!" He greets the angel then flicks his wrist making Castiel disappear in another burst of static. Meanwhile Teresa was slowly clueing in to what Cas was saying earning her a raised eyebrow from Drade.

"How do you know who . . ." But she was interrupted by a very upset Dean much to Drade's relief

"Where did you just send him?" Dean asked in a very upset tone but the Trickster simply smiled.

"Relax, he'll live . . . Maybe." He shrugs. Dean could feel the rage building inside him

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it." Dean shouted getting right up in the trickster's face

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?" The Trickster raises his eyebrow at Dean

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?" Dean gestures around.

"That's half the game." The trickster teases raising a finger to Dean

"What's the rest of it?" Teresa takes a step towards him

"They need to play their roles out there!" He states as he points at Sam and Dean then wiggles his fingers off to the side. Dean throws him a confused, yet frustrated look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked more then just a little frustrated at this point

"Oh, you know." The Trickster points at Sam, "Sam starring as Lucifer." He turns to Dean, "Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match, play your roles."

"You're telling us that you want them to say yes to those assholes!" Teresa couldn't believe what she was hearing as she cursed at the trickster in anger.

"Hell's yeah! Let's light this candle!" He smirks and the look that Drade suddenly got didn't escape Teresa's notice either, she looked genuinely surprised.

"We do that, the world will end!" Sam steps towards the monster interrupting Teresa's train of thought.

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box, Hm?" He raises his eyebrow at Sam.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is." Teresa snaps at him making the trickster throw his hands up in defense.

"Whoa there sweet tart! Calm down." He slowly looks around, "Look, it's started. You started it." He points to Sam. "It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!" The trickster suggests. With a snide look on his face Dean turns to the Trickster.

"Heaven or hell, which side you on?" Dean asked making Drade suddenly take notice.

"I'm not on either side." The trickster stated with a wide smile on his face

Dean snorts, "Yeah, right! You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?"

Teresa watched as Drade's expression turned sour as Dean cornered the trickster confusing her. The Trickster's smile turned to a look of death as he approached Dean till he was nose to nose with him.

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick! I don't work for either of those S.O.B.'S! Believe me." The trickster assured him with anger flashing in his hazel eyes earning a snort from Dean.

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch." Dean stated with a smirk now on his face.

Teresa let out a gasp and Sam jumped forward as the Trickster grabbed Dean by his collar and slammed him against the wall even Drade jumped a little.

"Don't you ever! Ever presume to know what I am!" He took one hand off of Dean and turned to the shocked couple.

"Now listen very closely," he tightened the hand that was still holding Dean up against the wall "Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities," He turned back to glare at Dean, "and play the roles that _**destiny**_ has chosen for you." Putting extra emphasis on the word destiny.

Sam looked down at the trickster with hate in his eyes, "And if we don't?"

The evil grin returned to his face, "Then you'll stay here in TV land. Forever. Three hundred channels and," he smirked at the group, "Uh, nothing's on." He snapped his fingers and everything went white.

Teresa opened her eyes but she couldn't see anything. She reaches up and realizes that she is wearing sunglasses, even though it looked like it was the middle of the night. She takes them off and looked around. The group seemed to be at some kind of crime scene. On the other side of the police tape was a man lying on the ground with what looked like a stomach wound. She turned to face the brothers and saw that they were both wearing the same black suits with matching blue shirts and sunglasses. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing the same thing but she was wearing a skirt instead of pants. However what caught her attention the most was that Drade was once again nowhere in sight.

Dean lets out a low growl and throws his hands up in frustration, "Oh, come on!"

One of the officers that was standing over the dead man, ducked under the tape and headed towards the group of hunters turned Feds, "So what do you think?

Dean turns to him with a very pissed off look on his face causing the officer to take a step back, "What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think."

The officer's eyes opened wide with horror. Sam turned to his brother and Teresa took a step towards the frightened officer, "Sorry about that. He's having a rough day. Could you maybe just give us a sec, please?" The officer nodded.

"Thanks." Teresa said with a smile

The now confused officer turns and heads back towards the body. Sam grabs his brother by the shoulders and shakes him "You gotta calm down."

Dean shrugs off Sam's hand, "Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night!" he reaches up and yanks them off his face. "You know who does that? No-talent douche bags!"

Teresa and Sam nod in agreement as Dean turns to face the crime scene, "I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why?" Dean continues before the couple could answer.

"Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same! It's ohh, plane crash here, oh shut up!" He finishes his rant by punching the air. Teresa turns to the crime scene and notices something about the officer that had come over to talk to them. She nudges her lover and points to the officer.

"Hey!" she says

"What?" Dean asked looking in the direction where she was pointing,

Sam notices first and takes off his sunglasses, "Oh I see. Check out sweet tooth over there."

Dean looks and see's that the officer was sucking on a lollipop. This was weird considering he was standing over a dead body, "Think that's him?"

Sam smiles and puts his sunglasses back on, "Just, um, follow my lead." He says before heading over towards the crime scene.

Dean looks at Teresa who shrugs her shoulders before putting her sunglasses back on and heading after Sam, Dean following close behind her. The officer that was sucking on the lollipop looks up as the group stops on the other side of the body. He gives a little scared look at Dean, "You, uh, you okay?"

"Yeah. What do we got?" Dean says in a voice that almost sounded a little like Castiel.

The officer takes the lollipop out of his mouth and leans down next to the body, "Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat."

Teresa pulls out a small flashlight that was in her pocket, kneels down and takes a closer look while Dean takes off his sunglasses and joins her. Sam also takes off his sunglasses and looks at the officer, "Well I say, jackpot." He says in a raspy voice.

The officer looks up and snorts in amusement as Sam puts his glasses back on then using his lollipop, he points at the bloodstain on the man's shirt, "Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen."

Dean grabs a stick and pokes it into the hole of the dead mans shirt, then takes his glasses off in the same way his brother had, "Well I say, no guts, no glory."

Sam looks down at the wound, "Get that guy a Tums."

Dean smiles, "Gutter ball."

Now the officer was bursting out in laughter as the brothers had distracted him long enough for Teresa to find a pointed stick. She nods to the boys, who surround the officer while she steps up behind him, "Good one guys." The officer says before turning to face Teresa, who grabs him by the shoulders and thrusts the stick she was holding up into his heart. The officer collapses onto the ground and after a few moments of struggling to breath he falls limp. No one around them seems to notice except one of the officers that was standing next to the tape, who had started laughing then turned into the Trickster.

He shakes his head at Teresa; "You've got the wrong guy, sweet tart."

Dean takes off his sunglasses and smirks "Did we?"

Sam steps behind the Trickster and stakes him. He falls to the ground causing the crime scene to disappear in a burst of static. The group found themselves back in the warehouse; with the Trickster lying dead on the ground they were also back in their normal clothing.

Teresa smiled, "Thank god! We are out!"

Dean kicked the Trickster, "Let's just hope he stays dead this time."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A TRICKSTER'S OLD FRIEND PART 3**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Sam walked over and wrapped an arm around Teresa, "He better. So what do you guys say we grab something to eat and then head back to the motel. I don't know about you guys but I'm so exhausted!"

Dean rubbed his hands together. "Sounds like a good idea to me." And heads out the door.

After the door closed behind his older brother, Sam spun Teresa around so that she was facing him, "I'm so glad that you're safe." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She smiled, "Hey I know how to take care of myself. I had a great teacher after all." Sam laughed and led the women he had fallen for out the door.

The next morning Dean had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. He slowly made his way to the door, looking through the peephole before opening it to reveal a very upset Teresa, "Hey what's the matter." He looks behind her, "Where's Sam?"

A worried look replaced the upset one, "I was hopping he was with you." She pushed past him and started to pace back and forth.

"We went to bed last night and when I woke up he was gone. I've tried calling him but I keep getting his voice mail."

Dean brushed his hands through his hair, "So now we have to find Sam, Cas and Drade." He stated as he grabbed his phone off the table and headed towards the door.

Teresa stalks after him, "Hey where are you going?"

Dean flips open his phone and dials Sam's number, "I'm heading back to the Warehouse. Maybe Sam is they're looking for Castiel and Drade.

"Teresa catches up to him just as he reaches the Impala. Dean puts his phone to his ear just as he climbs into the driver's seat, Teresa doing the same on the other side.

"Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go? Your girlfriend is worried about you." Teresa throws Dean a dagger look as he snaps his phone shut.

"Dean? Teresa?" They both jump when they hear Sam's voice.

Teresa looks around for her missing lover, "Sam? Where are you?"

"I don't know." Sam says in confusion

Teresa and Dean look down at where the radio uses to be and see red lights. Then they look at each other. The red lights move up and down, "Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster."

Dean slowly turns the keys, starting Sam, "Ya think!" He breathes as he heads onto the highway.

Teresa leans towards the red lights, "Sam are you okay? What happened?"

The red lights went up and down as he spoke, "Yeah I'm fine. It feels weird having you inside me for a change."

Dean cleared his throat then started to gag, "Okay guys, lets move on to how we can beat the trickster. Tonight you guys can get all lovey dovey."

Teresa turned red, "Right, well the stake obviously didn't work. So I'm guessing this is another one of his tricks."

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?" Sam's voice came from the radio.

Dean takes a glance down at the spot where Sam's voice was coming from, "What do you mean?"

Teresa clues into what Sam was saying, "Remember back in the Sitcom? When Cas came in he said that this thing was way to powerful to be a trickster plus have you noticed the way Drade's been acting"

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas?" Dean asked as a light bulb went off over his head

Teresa slammed her hand on the dash, causing Sam to groan in pain, "Sorry Sam." She says before turning to Dean, "Yeah it was almost as if they had met before."

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer," came Sam's voice.

Dean thought for a moment, and then you could almost hear the ding go off in his head, "Son of a Bitch!"

"What?" Sam and Teresa asked at the same time.

Dean turned into a provincial park, "I think I know what we're dealing with"

"Well would you like to fill us in? Or do you want to keep it to yourself." Sam's voice said.

Dean pulls up beside what appeared to be one of those bathroom huts, "Well think about it. Castiel is an angel right. And not a lot can catch him off guard, except . . ."

"His own kind!" Teresa almost yells at Dean.

"So what your telling us is that the Trickster is actually an angel?" Sam says with confusion.

Dean starts to get out of his car, that was at this moment his younger brother, "Think about it guys. How many times have we shoved a stake into him but he has never died."

Teresa gets out as well, "Because he's not a Trickster, so wooden stakes don't work on him. But how do we trap an angel? I mean it's not like Drade will help us"

Dean heads to the back of Sam. He opens the trunk and after a few minutes he finds what he was looking for. A confused look comes to the young huntress's face as Dean holds out an old clay jug to her.

She grabs it and studies it, "What's this?"

"This is holy oil. It's the only thing that can trap an Angel." Dean says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Just how we make circles out of Salt to protect us from spirits, we pour this in a circle and when an Angel stands in the middle of it, we light it and they are trapped until the circle goes out."

Teresa nods her head in understanding, "I see." She turns and starts making a circle with the oil, "But what if he isn't an Angel." After finishing she hands it back to Dean.

"We'll cross that bridge later." He goes back to the trunk and places the jar of oil back.

"Dean?" Sam says, sounding nervous.

"What?" Dean barks at his brother, turned car.

"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable." Sam chokes.

Teresa lets out a little laugh, earning her an annoyed look from Dean as he slammed the trunk shut.

"Ow." Sam says in annoyance.

Teresa goes over and pets the hood of her lover before turning to Dean, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Dean stands in fronts of her, "No, but I have no other ideas." He turns and looks up at the sky, "All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!" Dean yells.

"Should I honk?" Sam says after a moment of silence.

Just then the thing that had been causing them so much pain the last couple of days, appeared out of nowhere with Drade walking along side him. He smiles over at Sam.

"Wow, Sam. Get a load of the rims on you." The trickster states with a whistle earning him a laugh from Drade.

"Eat me." Sam snaps.

The so called Trickster let out a laugh as he clapped his hands together turning to face the group "Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?"

Teresa takes a few steps towards the man that had totally pissed her off by this point earning her a watchful eye from Drade.

"Hold on there, pretty boy." He raised his eyebrows at the angry huntress, "We are not going anywhere till Sam is back to normal!"

The Trickster laughs, "What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." The comment making Drade smile again and if Teresa wasn't so angry she might have noticed how for a split second the trickster's gaze glanced over at Drade before he smiled. Teresa threw him a look causing him and Dean to both take a step back in terror the Trickster then rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The red lights stopped flashing and Sam steps out of the Impala. A look of relief comes to Teresa's face as she threw her arms around her lover, "Sam!" Sam in turn wrapped his arms around her, missing the feel of her in his arms. After a little bit he turns and faces the man that had turned him into a car.

"Happy?" The Trickster sighs at the couple.

Dean takes a step towards him, "Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?

He shakes his head, "I am the Trickster."

Teresa goes and stands next to Dean, "Or maybe weren't" This comment definitely peaked Drade's attention. Sam held up his lighter, lighting it before tossing it to the ground making a ring of fire spring up around the Trickster. Drade gasped a little then swallowed hard as she tried to stay put even though every bone in her body was screaming at her to help out her friend.

Teresa folds her arms and stares at the man now trapped by a ring of fire, "Maybe you've always been an angel."

The Trickster leans his head back and laughs, "A what? Somebody slip a Mickey in your smoothie this morning, Sweet tart?"

Dean smirks, "I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire an we'll call it our mistake."

The trickster laughs one more time before a stern look comes to his face while Drade simply bows her head as well knowing that the gig was up. Then there is a burst of static and the group is standing back in the real warehouse the angel clapping his hands together. "Well played, boys. Well played." He applauds as he raises his eyebrows at the group his voice having dropped an octave "Where'd you get the holy oil?"

Dean smiles, "Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Sam throws him another one of his famous bitch faces before turning back to the trapped angel.

"Where'd I screw up?" The angel asks.

Teresa smirks, "Oh you didn't, it's just that no one can get the jump on Cas the way you did."

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean says with a smile.

"Meaning?" The angel says with a little bit of confusion.

"Well call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean explains with a stern voice.

"You see that's why I warned you to play nice, now look at what's happened" Drade said folding her arms and shaking her head.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, Douchey?" Sam asked earning a slight bitch face from Drade

The trapped angel looks from one to the other, "Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

Teresa's eyes widen, "Wait, Gabriel! The Archangel?"

"That's why you were always calling him Gabe!" Teresa stated looking over at Drade

Gabriel smiled down at the young huntress, "Guilty, your one smart cookie, there sweet tart." He turns and smiles at Sam, "I would hold on to this one Sammy."

Dean tries to figure out what was going on, "Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?"

A smile comes to Gabriel's face, as the light from the flames dances across it, but before he could explain Drade chimed in.

"I can answer that, think of it as witness protection." Drade said smoothly

"That's right! I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, and carved out my own little corner of the world." Gabriel explained before an upset look came to his face

"Till you two screwed it all up." Gabriel barked in anger

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean asked

Gabriel looked away from the brothers, "Daddy doesn't say anything about anything" Gabriel stated as a sad look came to Drade's face while Sam had an almost concerned look on his.

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam asked

Dean laughed, "Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchnozzels."

Teresa noticed that Drade's heart seemed to sink at the comment then turned her attention back to Gabriel and Dean. Dean took a step back when he saw the look of pure hatred that had appeared on the Archangels face, "Shut your cakehole! You don't know anything about my family." His face softened a bit, "I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tearing at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

Teresa could feel her heart break for the Archangel that was still trapped in holy fire even more so when she looked back to Drade and saw her furrow her brow in sadness and heard a soft whisper say " Gabriel"

"Then you should help us stop it! Then everything will go back to normal." Teresa urged him

Gabriel looked at Teresa, "It can't be stopped."

Dean could believe what he was hearing, "You wanna see the end of the world?" He snapped at Gabriel.

Gabriel shook his head, "I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two!" He snaps back. "Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over." That little rant completely broke Drade's heart for her long time friend.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A TRICKSTER'S OLD FRIEND PART 3**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

"That's what this was all about?" Drade finally joined the conversation her sudden joining making Gabriel soften a little.

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug." Sam insisted

The group looks to each other in confusion when Gabriel starts laughing, "Oh you do not know my family! What you guys call the apocalypse, I use to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other." He stops then points at the brothers, "You'd think you'd be able to relate."

Teresa tilts her head in confusion "What are you talking about?"

Gabriel laughs, "I take back what I said earlier, Sweet tart." He turns to Sam and Dean, "Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it." He points to Dean, "Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father," He turns and points to Sam, "And Lucifer, the younger brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan." He raises his arms, "You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in Heaven," He lowers his arms, slowly. "So it must be on Earth. One brother has to kill the other."

Dean's started to get really pissed at this point. He always hated when someone said that it was his Destiny to do something, "What the hell are you saying."

Gabriel shakes his head as he figures out how to make the brothers understand, "Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all going to end with you. Always."

"And me? I was what just a part of your scheme?" Drade asked feeling a little bit like she might have been betrayed again.

"I…uh…no that's…not it" Gabriel stated a little awkwardly again something that didn't escape Teresa's notice.

The room went silent except for the crackle of the flames that still surrounded the Archangel. Sam, Dean and Teresa look at one another, Teresa couldn't believe that she was hearing this. She knew that the Demons wanted Sam to be Lucifer's Vessel, but she thought that they would give up on him after a while and chose someone else. She didn't realize that he was THE vessel. What she did know was that she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that never happened. "Well you can tell your brothers that it's never going happen." She says to Gabriel.

He smiles almost sweetly at her, "I'm sorry to break your little heart, Sweet tart. But it is." He lets out a sigh and turns to the brothers, "Guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow . . . but this is real, and it's going to end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be." He see's that all the boys are doing is staring at him with frustration on their faces.

"So. Boys, now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" Gabriel asked to break the silence

Dean narrows his eyes at Gabriel, "Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever it is you stashed him."

Gabriel gave Dean a crocked smile, "Oh am I."

Dean takes a step towards the trapped Archangel, "Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." This comment got Dean a death glare from Drade but he was too busy watching Gabriel to really notice. Gabriel stared at Dean for a moment before snapping his fingers. Cas appears behind the group panting heavily as Drade walks over to him while the group turns to look at him.

"Cas, you okay?" Drade asks him placing a hand on his shoulder

Cas nodes to Drade, "I'm fine." He turns to face Gabriel, "Hello, Gabriel."

However Gabriel doesn't respond instead he shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other, as Drade looks Cas over. Teresa watched Gabriel's behavior closely then made a sudden astonishing revelation. Teresa suddenly became very excited earning her a confused look from both the boys as her mouth gaped in aw.

"You love her," Teresa stated to Gabriel who immediately looked up as shock-horror came to his face like a child who'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I do not!" Gabriel denied adamantly

"You do! You love Drade" Teresa chimed and by this time Drade had taken notice of her name being said.

"You what?" Drade asked turning to face Gabriel

"And I'll bet you love him too" Teresa state

"Whoa now! Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Drade said but this comment made Gabriel kind of look down to the side with a sad expression on his face.

"See, he loves you" Teresa stated pointing to Gabriel

"Gabriel?" Drade asked with out really asking

"Fine! Okay, I admit it! I love you" Gabriel said swallowing hard as he folded his arms

"Since when?" Drade asked curiously trying to think back

"Since always, since the first time I saw you" Gabriel said feeling a little cornered

"You mean back in the barracks?" Drade asked as realization crept across her face and Gabriel simply nodded.

"Dean, hit the fire alarm" Drade ordered not even looking at him

Dean complied pulling the alarm so that the sprinklers could free the trapped archangel before he turned to speak again.

"Oh and Gabriel for the record this isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be changed this is about _**you**_being too afraid to stand up to your family!" Dean barked earning him a hurt look from Gabriel

Drade lowered her gaze with a frown on her face then as Dean and Cas left Sam and Teresa were about to follow but Sam stopped when he felt Teresa grab his arm. Teresa pointed back into the warehouse where Drade and Gabriel were, Sam watched as Drade walked right up to Gabriel till she was mere inches away from him then tilted his head back to press a kiss to his lips. Teresa smiled up at Sam who's eyes opened wide in surprise at what he was seeing as Drade passionately kissed Gabriel then pulled away before pushing him gently into her shoulder where the archangel broke down in tears. Teresa's heart broke for the archangel as he cried into Drade's shoulder, sobbing as she simply held him questioning how she missed seeing his feelings for so many years.

"I love you" Drade said quietly into Gabriel's ear before Sam and Teresa left them alone


End file.
